Sujeto de investigación
by Anouk 1989
Summary: Hermione cierra un trato para terminar su educación en Hogwarts como investigadora. Empaca su baúl para ir a encerrase al castillo por los siguientes años, en un proceso de auto-conocimiento. Aprenderá a encontrar un norte en el sistema complejo en que está inmersa con la ayuda de Snape, convertido en mentor, y verá cómo las personas se transforman ante sus ojos. EWE, HP/HG
1. Introducción

_Introducción_

Hermione se abrigó un poco más con el saco que tenía puesto. Para ser una noche de verano, era más fresca de lo normal. Había viento, el cielo estaba despejado, lleno de estrellas. Había salido, como todas las noches, para ver si se acercaba un grupo de escobas con noticias de sus padres. Sabía que no llegarían por la red flu, estaban demasiado lejos para eso y con las escobas actuales volarían tan rápido como las lechuzas.

-¿Cuáles son sus planes, señorita Granger?- ella se volteó, sorprendida por las palabras amables (de las primeras que recordaba, para ser sincera) de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

-No lo sé. Supongo que depende de lo que pase con mis padres- respondió, con la voz algo cerrada y manteniendo toda la distancia que podía.- No podría dejarlos solos, si los encuentran…- Todavía no confiaba en él; sus palabras, la manera en que podía manejarlas, jugar con ellas, siempre habían logrado herirla. Cuando lo había oído salir no había pensado que le dirigiría la palabra. Las últimas semanas, desde que había llegado a Grimauld, no había intercambiado todavía nada con ella más allá de un saludo.

-¿Podría darle un consejo?- le preguntó el profesor, sin dejar de ver también la sombra negra de los árboles. Esperó unos segundos, probablemente para darle tiempo de protestar. Ella guardó silencio.- Creo que, sea cual sea el resultado de esta búsqueda, debería tomar la oferta de la profesora McGonagall e ir a Hogwarts. No conozco a sus padres, pero estoy seguro de que estarían de acuerdo conmigo en que su educación es lo más importante… no solo para su futuro, sino para su tranquilidad.

Ella se quedó en silencio.

-Buenas noches, señorita.

-Buenas noches profesor- alcanzó a decir ella, cuando él ya estaba caminando a la casa. Lentamente, porque los medimagos todavía insistían en que no pasara mucho tiempo de pie. Había oído a Minerva, como ella insistía en que le dijera, discutirlo con él. Al tiempo que la posibilidad de su continuidad como profesor, ya que él se había rehusado terminantemente a ser nuevamente rector del colegio. No sabía él qué había decidido.

No sabía qué decidir ella misma respecto a lo que le habían ofrecido. Suspiró al tiempo que se sentaba en el escalón, como tantas otras noches, a ver el cielo. Todavía estaba tibio por el sol que le había dado toda la tarde, el musgo confortable a pesar de que ella siempre se sentara en el mismo lugar.

A Harry le había quedado fácil. Después de todo, era la oportunidad que siempre había querido y se la estaban dando como si fuera un privilegio para ellos y no para él. Ron lo seguía como siempre, y era parte del paquete. Los dos habían comenzado su entrenamiento un par de semanas antes.

Ella, por otro lado… La oferta del ministerio no la dejaba indiferente. Casi podía ser el equivalente a lo que le habían ofrecido a Harry: su propio trabajo soñado. Y sin embargo… Sin embargo, el profesor Snape tenía razón. Sabía que no podía estar tranquila sino hasta haber terminado su educación. La biblioteca la llamaba, ahora más que nunca, como si tuviera hilos invisibles, y ella aún no se sentía segura de querer dejarlos ir. De cuándo sería el momento. Su otro trabajo soñado, soñado desde que era niña, se lo había presentado Minerva unos días antes, en una larga discusión en la que habían ido más allá de lo académico. La misma noche que trató de no perder a uno de sus profesores más valiosos.

Se abrazó las rodillas, juntándolas al pecho, y apoyó en ellas la cabeza.

Esa noche había sido movida como ninguna. La Orden (todo sus miembros… o todos los que vivían) entrando y saliendo, organizando la casa, los invitados llegando antes de tiempo, los preparativos caóticos como siempre lo eran cuando se trataba de la fiesta de un Weasley. Era el cumpleaños de Ginny, la mayoría de edad que todos querían celebrar después de la guerra. El cumpleaños de Harry había sido algo enorme, desproporcionado, casi convertido en día cívico si no fuera porque Schakelbolt lo había impedido, y este querían mantenerlo en familia, pero hacerlo a lo grande.

En algún momento Minerva la había llamado a la biblioteca. Ella había ido, despacio. No la estaba pasando muy bien, si quería ser sincera. Ginny era, como era lógico, el centro de atención, con Harry sonriendo a su lado permanentemente. Ella, junto a Ron, se sentía tan atrapada como lo había hecho desde ese día en mayo. Desde la batalla.

-Primero que todo, Hermione, quiero que dejemos de lado los formalismos. Ya eres una adulta, madura, y es apenas lógico que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres. Por favor, dime Minerva- ella había sonreído, tal vez por primera vez en horas, y su profesora de transformaciones le había respondido con esa media sonrisa que era característica de ella.- Así me gusta. Quiero hablar contigo de varias cosas. Primero, sé que Kingsley ha hablado ya contigo al respecto de una posición en el ministerio… Sin embargo, también te tenía una propuesta que concierne Hogwarts.

-¿Volver a hacer el séptimo año? ¿Poder presentar mis Newts?- había preguntado ella. Aún si esperaba a sus padres todas las noches, en sus ratos en el escalón desde donde recordaba todo esto a veces imaginaba cómo sería su grado. Ellos siempre estaban presentes, a pesar del estatuto de silencio, a pesar de estar en Australia, ocultos detrás de una identidad ficticia.

-No te adelantes, querida. Es por esa línea, pero no precisamente eso. Verás, he hablado con Filius, Pomona y otros de tus profesores, y todos coincidimos en que obligarte a ver el séptimo año sería una pérdida de tu tiempo. Podrías aprovecharlo de otras formas. Sé que has leído _Hogwarts: una historia_ más veces incluso que yo misma. ¿Te acuerdas de Filomena Stawick, en el siglo XVII?

Hermione había cerrado sus ojos, pasando mentalmente las páginas del grueso volumen hasta parar en el capítulo correspondiente y recordar de un golpe todo lo relacionado con esa estudiante, la que había impuesto un record aún mantenido de Newts cuando aún cursaba su sexto año. Con el correr de los años, se había instaurado una beca de investigación en su nombre. No recordaba quién había sido la última persona en recibirla, pues no era periódica sino que dependía del mérito de la persona. Minerva la miraba. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos asintió.

-Queremos que vengas a Hogwarts, no como estudiante regular, sino como investigadora- Hermione la había mirado, sin saber qué decir. Había sentido cómo se le aguaban los ojos al recordarse de once años, con el libro enorme en su cuarto de infancia, contándole a su papá sobre esa beca. Solo había atinado a abrazar a Minerva.- No sabes cuánto te lo mereces- le había dicho al separase.

-Son poquísimos los casos en que se entrega esta beca, como sabrás- continuó, cuando Hermione estuvo de nuevo sentada en el sofá, frente a ella.- Generalmente, es una investigación que dura de cuatro a seis años, pero el tiempo puede prologarse de ser necesario, Merlín sabe que tenemos los fondos necesarios. Tendrías todos tus gastos pagos en el castillo, recibirías una manutención… un sueldo, podrías llamarlo, vacaciones como los profesores- Hermione asintió.- A cambio, se esperaría que escribieras un libro con el resultado de tu investigación o, si lo prefieres, varios artículos a publicar en las correspondientes revistas reguladas por la academia, que se recopilarían al final en un único volumen. Si lo desearas, podrías apoyar a los profesores dictando clases o con la corrección de algunos de sus trabajos, pero no es un requisito.

Y en eso estaba su decisión. Empezar de una vez, como echándose con la cabeza al frente, sin mirar, a trabajar en el ministerio por las causas que la habían llevado a tejer gorros de lana en sus ratos libres… tal vez con algo más de éxito. O más bien, podía encerrarse en el castillo, investigar, hundir lo brazos hasta los hombros en los manuscritos de la sección de la biblioteca que apenas se había enterado de que existía, tal vez hacer un descubrimiento, establecer una nueva teoría, desarrollar conjuros y hechizos que hicieran…

Cada opción venía con sus implicaciones, lo que podía o no hacerlas más atractivas. Ir a Hogwarts supondría una excusa perfecta para terminar lo que sea que tuviera con Ron. También implicaría estar encerrada, lejos de sus amigos, trabajando por su cuenta y con poco contacto con gente de su edad. No sabía qué tanto iría Harry a visitarla, ni si Ron podría perdonarla. Quedarse e ir al ministerio haría que todos esperaran que ella viviera con Harry y Ron en Grimauld Place, lo que hacía que se sintiera tranquila, pero implicaba que no había forma de salir de esa relación ridícula con Ron.

La bondad inesperada del profesor Snape.

La amiga que tal vez podía encontrar en Minerva.

Sus padres aún perdidos. Y ella sin saber qué hacer.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Uno._

Ya era 30 de agosto y había tenido que tomar una decisión. Su plazo se vencía, después de todo, el primero de septiembre. No sabía nada de sus padres y, como le habían dicho diferentes personas, no cambiaba en nada la situación si se encontraba en Hogwarts, en Londres o en cualquier parte. Si los encontraban, podría llegar a Grimauld de cualquier lugar de Inglaterra donde se encontrara en materia de minutos.

Por eso, estaba buscando su baúl. Si tan solo supiera dónde se encontraba… o dónde encontrar cualquier otro. Finalmente subió al desván, convencida de que era su última opción. No contaba con encontrarse con Harry allá arriba. Después de todo, no había hablado con él al respecto de su partida. Ni con Ron.

-Aquí tampoco hay. A menos que quieras llevarte el de Regulus, con el escudo de los Black y al mejor estilo de los años setenta- ella rió. Podría servirle, la verdad. Un par de hechizos lo dejarían como nuevo, estaba segura.- ¿Por qué no empacar en tu bolsita, como tantas veces?

-Harry, para este punto deberías saber lo incómoda que es. Apenas logro mantener el orden ahí adentro, nunca puedo ver nada… Además, el estilo setentero me queda bien, ¿no crees? – le preguntó guiñando el ojo. Fue el turno de su amigo de reírse, mientras negaba con la cabeza.- ¿cómo supiste que me iba?

-Sabes que veo cosas hasta donde no existen. Sin esa habilidad no nos habríamos metido en tantos problemas.- ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.- Ven, te ayudo a bajarlo entonces. ¿Sí estás segura de esto? No es porque… McGonagall, o Snape, o alguien te esté obligando…- se sentó en el baúl y la miró a los ojos.

-Sabes que es lo que más probablemente me ayude a encontrarme a mí misma… Después de todos estos años ya no estoy segura de quién soy cuando no te ayudo a perseguir a Voldemort o no trato de mantenerlos a salvo a ustedes dos, o hacer planes- se sentó en el piso, recostándose contra el baúl y echando la cabeza para atrás, para poder mirarlo.

-¿No puedes hacerlo aquí? Entre Ron y yo, seguro te podremos ayudar. Sabes que los tres, somos uno. Bueno, aunque tú y él estén saliendo…- ella hizo una mueca, lo que hizo que él se callara.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, a todas estas? No he podido saber qué tan feliz estás con él. Durante años pensé que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero desde que por fin están juntos…-ella cerró los ojos.- No me malinterpretes, por favor. Puede que solo sean ideas mías.

-No, no, estás en lo cierto. Yo pensaba lo mismo… Solo, no es como lo imaginé. Te veo a ti con Ginny, y me alegro tanto por ustedes… o por Neville y Luna… pero después veo a Ron y…- sintió como se le aguaban los ojos y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Harry le acarició la cabeza y ella la inclinó un poco en su dirección.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Harry continuó con sus caricias, en silencio, esperando - Antes pensaba que si por fin estábamos juntos un día y conseguíamos los trabajos que queríamos en el ministerio, todo estaría arreglado. Como si cualquier preocupación en la vida desapareciera con la estabilidad que tendría con él. Pero desde que estamos aquí, desde que no tenemos una meta hacia la cuál ir… me siento encerrada, atrapada. Justo cuando somos libres, es cuando más limitada me siento.

-¿Y crees que eso va a cambiar con encerrarte en Hogwarts?- preguntó él.

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo. De hecho, me aferro a eso… porque entrar al ministerio siento que es entrar a la monotonía. Que si entro allí, todas las expectativas que tienen todos sobre mí se harán más pesadas con el paso de las semanas- se quedó en silencio, y suspiró. Harry dejó su cabeza y bajó del baúl para estar a su lado. La miró a los ojos.

-Ron me contó que pensaba pedirte la mano antes de diciembre- le dijo.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?- preguntó ella, casi sin voz. Enterró la cabeza en las rodillas, al tiempo que se la cogía con ambas manos y sentía los ojos aguarse nuevamente. Harry la abrazó.

-Para que lo tengas en cuenta, decidas lo que decidas. Sé que no le has contado.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, dándose compañía. Hermione sabía que Harry la apoyaría, fuera cual fuera su decisión. Al rato él le ayudó a bajar el baúl al cuarto que compartía con Ron y antes de dejarla le echó un hechizo, para que al menos no fuera negro sino que recobrara el color natural del cuero. Se había ido guiñándole un ojo, lo que ella sabía que se traducía algo así como "lo que hagas, no te preocupes que aquí estoy". Ahí estaría Harry, pasara lo que pasara.

Ella había sacado su ropa del clóset, organizándola metódicamente en la cama. Luego había comenzado a buscar sus libros, armándolos en pilas según el tamaño. Lo estaba haciendo con calma, viendo cada cosa, cada frasco de tinta, rollo de pergaminos, bolsa con detalles. Sabía que Ron no llegaría sino hasta tarde: hoy era de los días que tenía turno hasta tarde. Harry Los tenía cruzados con él: en el departamento querían que se acostumbraran a no estar siempre juntos, por más que fueran héroes de guerra, parte del _Golden trio_, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. A Ron no le había gustado eso, Harry se había encogido de hombros.

Contrario a ella, que desde la guerra no sentía sino cómo todo se iba desmoronando pedazo a pedazo, o migaja a migaja, para él todo cobraba forma. Volver de los muertos había sido más que un renacer metafórico: todo lo que se le había negado antes estaba llegando junto. Tenía a la chica, a los amigos, al trabajo que siempre había querido. Tenía una familia que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. Tal vez lo único malo de la situación era que Ginny tenía que terminar todavía el colegio… pero si Ron pretendía pedirle a ella que se casaran, seguro de Harry se esperaría lo mismo no más su chica fuera una exalumna. Él, por lo que ella veía, estaba en armonía con el mundo.

Ella no.

Lo que había pensado que era sencillo de solucionar ya iba para los tres meses. Tres meses de búsqueda de uno padres desaparecidos, de una búsqueda infructuosa y desesperanzadora. Ella había estado segura de haberlos mandado a Australia, estaba segura de haberlos bautizado Winkins… ya no sabía nada. La relación con Ron, esperada por todos sus conocidos, era ideal solo para ellos. Y tal vez para Ron, que nunca se había dado cuenta de las cosas. El camino profesional que había querido desde niña (la beca siempre había creído que no era más que un mito, porque nunca había encontrado una lista de los beneficiarios en ningún lado), se lo ofrecían y le daba escalofríos.

Todo lo que había creído y querido antes de la guerra se había venido abajo con los muros de Hogwarts esa noche de mayo.

Todavía nadie se había dado cuenta, y quería irse antes de que se cayera la ilusión. Bueno, no _nadie_… tal vez Harry sí. El profesor Snape, con quien ahora intercambiaba saludos más corteses, menos fríos, se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba un norte, sabía que la investigación se lo proporcionaría y se lo había dicho. Eso es lo que las palabras que le había dado esa noche en el patio le habían dado a entender. Minerva sabía que no estaba feliz con Ron, pero no podía imaginarse el alcance de las cosas con las que no era feliz.

Comenzó a meter las cosas al baúl, los libros y las más grandes y pesadas primero. Siempre había sido muy metódica para empacar. Se había hecho de noche mientras organizaba. Tomó su varita, y con un giro de la muñeca prendió todas las luces del cuarto al tiempo. Tendía que hablar con Ron. Sabía que era la última noche que pasarían juntos… y que tenía que darle una explicación. No podía desaparecer así no más al día siguiente. Solo no tenía idea de qué decirle, y si ya era de noche, se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

¿Cómo explicarle que, después de todos estos meses, de toda la anticipación, ella no sentía lo que creía haber sentido?

¿Que lo quería muchísimo, pero no era capaz de verlo como una pareja?

¿Que cada día se sentía cayendo más profundo en el hueco de pequeña esposa feliz, del que no quería saber nada por quién sabe cuántos años?

¿Que a pesar de haber querido trabajar por todas las criaturas injustamente condenadas, no podía imaginarse encerrada en el ministerio, frente a un escritorio?

¿Que lo que más la llamaba era una biblioteca, la posibilidad de leer, de investigar, de saciar su sed de aprendizaje…?

¿Que quería sentir por alguien lo que Ginny sentía por Harry, lo que Neville por Luna…?

¿Que no tenía forma de cumplir con todas las expectativas que…

-¿Hermione? Amor, ¿por qué hay un baúl en la cama? ¿Por qué estás empacando?- la voz de Ron interrumpió su cadena de pensamientos.

Se le había acabado el tiempo.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Dos_

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana del tren, bajando en rayitas de agua que desdibujaban en paisaje. Hermione miraba con las manos relajadas sobre las rodillas cómo se iban uniendo las gotas a medida que bajaban, hasta encharcarse en la parte de abajo. El tren avanzaba, rápido como siempre, y ella estaba sola en el compartimiento. Se las había arreglado para estarlo, pero si quería ser sincera no había sido algo tan difícil: Ginny no le hablaba desde que había oído sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y Neville, que había decidido volver, estaba con Luna en algún otro lugar.

Tenía un libro cerrado sobre las piernas. No se había podido concentrar, pensando en lo ocurrido con Ron. De todos los escenarios posibles, no había sido el peor... Pero había estado muy cerca de serlo. Luego de encontrarla con el baúl a medio empacar, Ron había pedido una explicación. Y con toda la razón, además.

Había sido una discusión larga, pesada, que se había prolongado por horas en las que se habían destapado problemas que ninguno había notado antes ni habría discutido en otras circunstancias. La inseguridad, el abandono, la tortura, las culpas que cada uno cargaba por el otro, que le cargaba _al_ otro. La esperanza de Ron de tener alguna vez una familia feliz con ella. La de ella de entenderse a sí misma, de procesar por fin, en algún momento, lo que había pasado el año anterior. De ser autónoma. Las lágrimas de ambos, de frustración, de tristeza, de rabia. La cara de Ron cuando le había dicho que no sabía si sentía algo o no por él más allá de la amistad, que ni siquiera sabía qué quería en la vida. La confesión de sentirse encerrada y limitada por él. Cómo la expresión de sus ojos cambió poco a poco.

Hermione no sabía si alguna vez él podría perdonarla. No estaba furioso como otras veces. Su explosividad se había perdido en la herida que habían formado las palabras que ella decía. Cuando ella le había pedido que por favor siguieran siendo amigos, él le había dicho que no creía que fuera posible por un tiempo. Que era hora de que ambos estuvieran un tiempo solos para ver si ella podía decidir qué era lo que sentía.

Al final, ya casi de madrugada, él le había ayudado a bajar el baúl al estudio del primer piso. Le había sorprendido el gesto, porque casi había esperado que le gritara y saliera corriendo como cuando eran más jóvenes. Sus pasos eran más pesados, como si en esas horas hubiera envejecido años enteros.

Harry estaba ahí sentado, con un vaso lleno de hielo y algo de firewhiskey, esperando. Esperando. Esperando desde que había visto a Ron llegar y subir los escalones de dos en dos, contento como estaba en esos días, feliz de ir a saludar a su novia después de un día de trabajo. Esperando desde que había comenzado a oír las voces dolidas de sus amigos. Esperando a que bajaran, a ver qué habían decidido, si Hermione había cambiado de opinión. Cuando entraron, él estaba de frente a la puerta y vieron la pregunta en sus ojos.

-Ya no estamos juntos- había dicho Ron con la voz todavía quebrada, antes de ir a la chimenea sin más palabras. Se había ido a la Madriguera esa noche y había dejado a Hermione parada a unos metros de Harry, que la miraba. Él se había levantado luego de un momento y había ido a abrazarla. Uno de esos abrazos tensos, alertas, pero afectuosos que daba Harry, como si alguien fuera a saltar por detrás suyo y quisiera protegerla. Desde que había comenzado a salir con Ginny era algo más afectuoso, pero aún así su afección, casi todo el tiempo, tenía algo de tensión. En ese punto ella había dejado de contener las lágrimas que se querían escapar de sus ojos, ya rojos de llorar en la discusión con Ron.

Esa noche, el cuarto que habían compartido hasta ese día no alojó a nadie en toda la noche. La cama quedó fría, las cobijas tendidas, testigos de una relación que no había podido superar esa prueba. Ella había usado el baño del corredor para alistarse esa mañana, y había desayunado sola con Harry, temprano, trasnochada, en silencio, como esos días de hacía meses en la carpa. Él se había ido a la Madriguera para despedirse de Ginny. Ella había cogido el transporte público hasta King's Cross.

Y ahora viajaba en el tren lleno de estudiantes felices, ruidosos, todavía más que otros años pues sabían que ya no había riesgo. Que el castigo aún tenía áreas en obra, partes destruidas, pero que estaban en paz y no había más preocupaciones. Por una vez, no se sentía parte de ellos. No sabía bien a dónde pertenecía en ese momento, en que iba al castillo sin esperar horario ni calificaciones, sin usar uniformes, ni ganar puntos, ni pertenecer a un año. Sin pertenecer al grupo de estudiantes, pero sin pertenecer tampoco a ningún otro.

Se sobresaltó al oír un golpe en la puerta. Neville estaba ahí, sonriendo, saludándola con una mano y haciendo señas, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Ella asintió.

-Ginny nos contó lo que pasó. Bueno, la versión de Ron o la de ella, en todo caso. Vine a ver si estabas bien... Me imaginé que podías estar sola y necesitar algo de compañía- ella sonrió como mejor pudo e dio unos golpecitos en el puesto del lado, invitándolo a sentarse.- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

-No... Yo... Creo que, por ahora, todavía estoy tratando de procesarlo. Es algo irreal pensar que no lo voy a ver ni a hablar en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y al mismo tiempo tengo tanto alivio, que... yo sé, eso suena horrible. Me siento culpable con toda esta situación.

-No lo hagas. Acabamos de salir de una guerra, y tanto tú como yo sabemos que hay cosas que lo marcan a uno- ella lo miró- Luna me contó algo de lo que pasó donde los Malfoy. Y aún si eso no hubiera pasado, y aunque no sé exactamente todos los hechos... Este año no fue normal, y entre todos los eventos y la reconstrucción de estos meses, casi nadie ha tenido tiempo de procesar nada. Duerme un poco... Estaré aquí a tu lado.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan sensato?- preguntó ella con una medio sonrisa. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Debió ser en algún momento del año mientras escapaba de los Carrows con unos chicos de primer año. Anda, duerme. Tienes una cara que hace que esté seguro de que no pegaste el ojo en toda la noche. Si quieres recuéstate en mis piernas.

Ella le hizo caso. Confiaba en él casi como confiaba en Harry y a los pocos minutos de cerrar los ojos se sumió en un sueño tranquilo y profundo, del que solo salió cuando Neville la sacudió un poco y vio que estaban llegando al castillo, ya anocheciendo.

-Ya vamos llegando y pensé que sería bueno que te cambiaras al uniforme y eso- ella lo miró, todavía algo dormida, y notó que él ya venía con su uniforme puesto.

-No es necesario… yo… no voy a estar en las clases con ustedes- dijo ella al fin, sentándose y pasándose una mano por los ojos.

-¿Cómo así? ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? Ginny no dijo nada de esto… No me digas que vas a ser profesora, ¡sería increíble!- dijo él, emocionado. Ella rió un poco, en parte para ignorar el comentario sobre Ginny, porque la verdad no quería saber todavía qué era lo que había dicho al respecto de ella y Ron.

-No, no, sabes que no tengo el nivel… pero los profesores están de acuerdo con que no debería hacer tampoco séptimo. Lo hablaron con los retratos de los directores y con la junta, y al final decidieron darme la beca de Filomena Stawick- Neville abrió la boca. Como ella, de lo sorprendido que se veía, debía haber oído algo al respecto pero también pensar que era un mito. Seguro su abuela había tenido algo que ver.

-Eso es… wow. Si alguien se la merece, eres tú. Me alegra muchísimo. Pero entonces… ¿ya no vas a hacer parte de Gryffindor? ¿Dónde vas a dormir, y a comer?

-Para ser honesta, no tengo ni idea… cuando lleguemos voy a buscar a la directora McGonagall para que me de indicaciones. Solo confirmé ayer que la aceptaba- ella se había preguntado lo mismo, mientras veía la lluvia en la ventana. No sabía dónde dormiría esa noche, solo intuía que no sería en su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor.

-¿Fue por eso que…

-En parte. Pero creo que era algo que iba a terminar pasando de todas formas- le respondió ella, con un nudo haciéndose en su garganta. Lo ignoró y se ocupó buscando un saco en el baúl y guardando el libro que se suponía que había estado leyendo. El tren frenó completamente.- ¿Vamos?


	4. Capítulo 3

_Tres._

Con algo de inseguridad se sentó en la mesa de los profesores, junto a la profesora Sprout, que la había invitado a sentarse a su lado. Estaba entre ella y un puesto vacío, que a juzgar por quienes estaban debía ser el del profesor Flitwick, el nuevo director encargado. Él debía estar buscando a los de primer año, como habría hecho Minerva en otra época. Se imaginó el contraste entre Hagrid y él para los niños y sonrió un poco. Se inclinó para ver a todos los profesores. Ahí estaba el profesor Snape, serio, con la vista en un libro que tenía apoyado en la mesa. Otros hablaban entre ellos. Había uno desconocido, que se veía algo joven. Debía ser el nuevo profesor de transformaciones, el profesor Slughorn estaba un poco más allá hablando con la profesora Vector. Vio a Minerva, sentada en el puesto central, y cayó en cuenta de que era la primera vez que, para ella, el banquete de bienvenida no sería dirigido por el profesor Dumbledore.

Entabló una conversación tranquila con Pomona (también ella había insistido en usar el nombre de pila) sobre el clima y lo beneficioso que debía ser para sus plantas, al tiempo que veía cómo se terminaban de llenar las mesas y buscaba ignorar las miradas curiosas de aquellos que la conocían. Luego fueron la canción del Sombrero, pidiendo unión y perdón para evitar tensiones futuras, el sorteo de los estudiantes nuevos a las diferentes casas, las palabras de la profesora McGonagall explicando que, aunque el castillo ya era funcional, todavía faltaba mucho por hacer y les pedía que tuvieran cuidado al pasar por lugares donde todavía hubiera obras, y la comida apareció. Al verla, Hermione notó el hambre que tenía, después de haber probado apenas algo en todo el día.

-Vamos, Hermione, te mostraré tu nuevo cuarto- le dijo Minerva luego de mandar a los estudiantes a sus respectivas salas comunes. Se pararon y caminaron lado a lado, saliendo por una de las entradas que conducían a las escaleras.- Pensé que te podías sentir más a gusto en un cuarto de una torre, por la familiaridad que te darán. Los del primer piso, francamente, son un poco ruidosos, y no quería darte uno de los cuartos en los corredores por el mismo problema. Está decorado en tonos neutrales, pero busqué hacerlo lo más acogedor posible.

-Gracias, Minerva- le respondió ella, sonriendo, registrando mentalmente por dónde estaban yendo. A pesar de los años en el castillo y la experiencia vagando por sus corredores, prefería poner atención. Había corredores que se parecían tanto unos a otros que no quería tener problemas al encontrar su cuarto. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, sentía recuerdos de la batalla. Ahí había visto caer a alguien. Allá se había tropezado.

-¿Cómo te terminó de ir esta semana? Espero que hayas tenido unos buenos ratos y la oportunidad de hablar con todos. Seguro Molly te hizo una despedida enorme- Hermione se puso algo roja. La verdad, no le había contado a nadie de su inminente partida. Solo Harry y Ron sabían… y a los que este último le hubiera dicho algo. Es decir, todos los Weasley.- ¿No dijiste nada?

-No fui capaz, la verdad. Solo oí sus consejos durante semanas y cuando por fin te mandé la carta diciendo que aceptaba, estaba tan aterrada por las consecuencias que no me atreví a decirle a nadie. Harry supo solo ayer en la tarde… y Ron cuando llegó del ministerio- dijo en voz baja. Minerva la miró, como preguntando. El otro día, en la fiesta de Ginny, Hermione le había contado algo de su decepción y de lo atrapada que se sentía.- Terminamos. Creo que era lo mejor, y él parece estar de acuerdo, pero… Me da miedo que nada vuelva a ser como antes.

-No lo será, querida.

-No, yo sé… solo quiero decir, me da miedo que no me vuelva a querer ni de amiga. Así como no me imagino la vida con él de pareja, no soy capaz de imaginármela sin él de amigo.

-¿Y Harry qué opina? Sé que los tres son muy unidos, pero siempre que han tenido discusiones, quedan dos por un lado, uno por el otro… Los profesores vemos más de lo que creen los estudiantes.

-Creo que Harry me entiende, de alguna forma. Sé que después de todo lo que pasamos el año anterior, quedamos con un vínculo más allá de lo que Ron haga o diga. Me apoya, haga lo que haga, y no me hecha culpas, como tampoco lo hace con Ron. De alguna forma, creo que será la primera vez que no sienta la necesidad de darle la espalda a uno por apoyar al otro. Estos meses… estos meses ha cambiado tanto, madurado tanto, que a veces me cuesta creerlo.

-Era algo que tenía que pasar, tarde que temprano- caminaron en silencio por un corredor amplio, que tenía ventanales enormes que daban sobre el lago.

-Lo mismo Ron. Pensé que me iba a gritar, sobre todo después de todo... de todo lo que nos dijimos, pero estuvo muy calmado. Todo el tiempo. La forma en que me miraba, era como si se hubiera envejecido décadas en solo unas horas. No he podido dejar de pensar desde que me levanté si seré la culpable de toda esta situación, de quitarle la felicidad que por fin había alcanzado.

-No digas eso, linda. No puedes cargar con tu estado y el suyo, él es más que capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo- Hermione asintió.- Ya estamos llegando, es ese cuadro del fondo. Pensé que era apropiado.-Hermione, al verlo, sonrió. Era de una niña sentada en una cama, las piernas colgado por ser aún muy cortas, un libro abierto sobre ellas y la luz de las velas iluminando el espacio tenuemente.- Deberías bañarte, para relajarte un poco. Mañana tendrás tiempo para desempacar y hacer lo que necesites. ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en mi oficina a eso de las nueve para explicarte todo lo que necesitas saber? La clave es _titilandus_. La tuya la fijas con Filomena, ella sabe que Hermione Granger es quien vivirá en estos cuartos.

-¿Filomena…?

-Sí, es ella, cuando era pequeña. Tal vez por eso me pareció todavía más apropiado. Buenas noches, Hermione.

Luego de entablar una pequeña charla con la niña y de haber establecido una contraseña, a pesar de no verle ninguna utilidad, había entrado al cuarto. Para ser sincera, nunca había ido más allá de la oficina de sus profesores, entonces no sabía si todos tenían este espacio o uno mayor. Al entrar, se había encontrado en una salita, casi completamente redonda, con ventanas a casi todos los lados. Una torre, Minerva tenía razón, pero una de las más angostas y pequeñas. Había una escalera de caracol cerca a la puerta, que subía y bajaba. Con curiosidad, fui hacia ella, pasando una mano por la tela suave de los sillones mullidos. Abajo había una pequeña oficina, similar a las que conocía de los profesores. Tenía una puerta que debía dar al corredor de ese piso. Subió nuevamente a la sala, y siguió al siguiente nivel, para encontrarse un cuarto, si no grande, al menos confortable y cómodo. Tenía un baño anexado. Nada era enorme ni desproporcionado en ninguno de los espacios. Era simplemente un cuarto, con la comodidad que Hogwarts ofrecía, en tonos claros y acogedores que no indicaban la pertenencia a ninguna casa.

Suspiró.

Nada que indicara que perteneciera a _una casa de Hogwarts_, porque ya las había dejado atrás. Ahora, esta era _su casa_, o lo sería por los próximos años. Sintió alivio, al sentir que había llegado a su espacio. Su luminoso espacio durante el día, a juzgar por la cantidad de ventanas.

A pesar de las palabras de Minerva, se dispuso a desempacar y a hacer suyo los cuartos. Su baúl estaba en un banco a los pies de la cama. Era el mismo proceso de la noche anterior, solo que a la inversa. Llevó libros a la estantería de la sala, algunos al estudio, pues sabía que eran de consulta frecuente; sacó todas las bobaditas, fotos y adornitos que hacían que se sintiera en casa; organizó la ropa en el clóset; sus cosas de aseo en el baño. Pasó un buen rato ubicando en cada cajón del escritorio sus tintas, plumas y pergaminos, organizándolos de una forma y luego de otra, buscando la que fuera más práctica. Al final, vio que la disposición era como si fuera a recibir estudiantes, y levitó el escritorio a la ventana más grande para tener una mejor vista al escribir. Las dos sillas restantes las dejó contra una pared, indecisa todavía sobre qué hacer con ellas.

Finalmente, buscó su pijama, se cambió y se metió en la cama, fría y sola. Las últimas semanas no había sentido tanto la ausencia de Crookshanks, que luego de su retorno se había enterado que había abandonado la Madriguera después de unos meses de estar al cuidado de la señora Weasley. Esta noche sentía el vacío a sus piernas. Y el vacío a su lado. A pesar de todo, se había acostumbrado a tener a Ron a su lado. El que lo quisiera como pareja o no era algo que la dejaba sin cuidado en las horas de la noche, cuando sentía su compañía, su peso al lado derecho, la confianza de saber que no estaba sola y no iba a pasarle nada. De saber que ahí estaba él esa noche y Harry al otro lado de la pared.

Esta noche se sentía libre, sin más peso que el de unas expectativas académicas que la llenaban de anticipación y expectativa. Pero también se sentía sola. Se durmió llorando con la frustración de no saber si estaba haciendo algo bien o no. Era como si no supiera estar sola, pero tampoco soportara la compañía.


	5. Capítulo 4

_Cuatro_

_Querida Hermione,_

_¿Cómo te recibieron en Hogwarts? Por lo que me has contado, no sabías todavía dónde te ibas a quedar ni cómo iba a funcionar tu estadía. Espero que ya sepas y estés acomodada en tu cuarto, tranquila. Recuerda tomar un día a la vez, y sobre todo, no echarte la culpa por lo que haya pasado con Ron. Sé que lo estás haciendo y no hay ninguna tazón para ello. Cuando necesites, échame una llamada por el flu, si te dejan usarlo... Sabes mis horarios, de cualquier forma, si quieres estar seguro de que esté y sea quien te conteste._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry._

Había recibido esa carta en la mañana, durante el desayuno, y al leerla había sonreído y negado con la cabeza, los ojos algo húmedos. A veces le sorprendía la forma en que Harry podía leer a la le gente y las situaciones, pero después de todos estos años, ya debería parecerle normal. Al terminar sus tostadas y su té, había ido a la oficina de Minerva, subiendo por la escalera de la gárgola.

Poco a poco fue estableciendo un ritmo en su rutina. De acuerdo con lo que había hablado con Minerva al día siguiente de su llegada, sus primeros meses estarían dedicados a definir su problema de investigación. Hermione no tenía idea de en qué quería hacerlo. Solo estaba segura de qué materias no quería tocar, como adivinación. Su curso de acción había sido, por lo tanto, leer, leer y leer, libros sobre investigaciones pasadas, libros avanzados en las materias que más le interesaban, libros teóricos de una corriente, de otra, de otra más. Había tenido reuniones con sus profesores, siempre dispuestos a ayudarla.

Poco a poco había logrado descartar herbología, que nunca la había llenado por completo, cualquier cosa relacionada con las criaturas mágicas, pues consideraba que estudiarlas desde sus derechos no entraría en esa categoría. Pero todavía tenía casi todas las disciplinas al frente: transformación, hechizos, aritmancia, pociones. Si quería ser sincera, no se atrevía a descartar todavía historia, aunque el tener como prospecto de director de investigación al profesor Binns no le llamaba nada la atención.

Se había metido tan de lleno en la investigación, aunque no fuera necesario, para evitar pensar en lo que había más allá de las fronteras del castillo. Sus padres todavía no aparecían, por más que ella le preguntara a Harry en las cartas que intercambiaban un par de veces por semana y las veces que hablaban por la chimenea de su cuarto. Ya no se sentaba a ver el cielo en la noche para buscar escobas, pero lo seguía haciendo por costumbre, porque le ayudaba a pensar.

Iba a la torre de astronomía cuando no había clase, y a veces se encontraba con el profesor Snape, con el que intercambiaba un par de frases corteses. De pronto, a cada encuentro una o dos más. Hermione iba dejando la prevención que tenía hacia el hombre que había sobrevivido de milagro, se iba relajando algo en su presencia, el tono frío y distante iba cambiando. Comenzaba a entender su humor negro y sarcástico, marcado por todo lo que había vivido. El fin de la guerra, el descubrimiento de sus motivos y la cercanía con la muerte le habían hecho bien, y aunque todavía la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo mantenían una distancia fría con él, su actitud había cambiado ligeramente. Incluso, si confiaba en lo que Neville decía, era algo más paciente y justo en sus clases, con un poco menos de favoritismos. No había dejado de ser el profesor Snape, sin embargo.

Esa noche en particular, ya a finales de octubre cuando comenzaba a hacer frío más seriamente, Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de la torre, la espalda apoyada en el muro, con una taza de té caliente en las manos. Snape ya estaba ahí cuando ella había llegado, y luego de saludarlo se había sentado en ese, su lugar habitual. Él estaba casi al otro lado de la torre, con una manzana a medio comer, apoyado en el muro.

-¿Ya eligió un tema, señorita Granger?- ella lo miró, bajando la vista del cielo. Su voz no era fuerte, pero era un noche tranquila, con poco viento, y lo había oído claramente a pesar de la distancia- He notado que hace rato no pasa por mi oficina para discutir sus opciones, y pensé que era porque tenía algo más definido.

-No, señor. Me gustaría, pero sinceramente creo que la falta de visitas a las oficinas se debe a que estoy algo perdida. He estado leyendo de todo, de verdad, pero cada vez que creo encontrar un tema de investigación tiene mil ramificaciones que no entiendo y no me dejan delimitarlo. Es como si quisiera hacer algo de transformaciones, por poner un ejemplo, pero que cuando voy a medio artículo o libro termino leyendo de pociones, y luego al final trata es de hechizos y pociones y aritmancia al tiempo. No puedo delimitar nada a un campo.

Él se quedó en silencio, viéndola. Ella se acomodó un poco, algo incómoda, con miedo de haber dicho más de lo que debería. No le gustaba aceptar que estaba perdida, menos a él, menos con tantas palabras. Comió un poco más de su manzana, en silencio, y ella tomó algo de su té.

-¿No ha considerado que está tomando un enfoque poco apropiado, tratando de delimitar todo en disciplinas? ¿Que tal vez estas, más allá del colegio y de la academia, no existen como tales ni tienen límites?

-¿A... a qué se refiere? Toda la vida nos han enseñado las diferentes ramas de la magia, ¿para que ahora me diga que son un invento de los profesores?

-No un invento, no. Es cierto que, para el uso práctico, existen las transformaciones, las pociones, la disciplina que quiera. No estoy diciendo que sea algo correcto o no, sino simplemente, algo que se dio en la historia-ella asintió-. Pero como usted dice, se refieren a diferentes ramas de la magia. Todas pertenecen al mismo árbol, por seguir con su imagen, todas comparten la misma savia, la misma esencia y el límite entre una y otra es difuso- ella lo miró en silencio durante un momento.- Mire hacia afuera, al bosque. ¿Le parece que el mundo, el universo, se divide en diferentes cajitas?- le preguntó cuando resultó evidente que ella no iba a decir nada, como si estuviera tratando de imaginarse o razonar lo que él estaba diciendo. Ella se giró un poco, y vio lo que él le decía.- Mire, y dígame si el árbol es independiente a la tierra, la tierra a los gusanos o los gusanos al árbol. Si todo esto no tiene que ver con la luna y las estrellas.

-Claro que sí, señor. Todo está interrelacionado- le respondió ella. Era lo lógico, ¿no?

-¿Por qué debería haber límites entre las diferentes ramas de la magia, entonces?

-Oh.

-El mundo es uno solo, señorita Granger, y no hay nada que no tenga mil conexiones con lo que lo rodea. No hay tal cosa como una reacción lineal. De así serlo, todo sería mucho más sencillo. No habría nunca resultados inesperados, todo se podría predecir e incluso planear de acuerdo a cálculos o reacciones presupuestadas. No todo tiene orígenes y consecuencias lógicas y razonables.

Ella se quedó en silencio, viendo las estrellas. Tal vez, había algo más que ella no entendía. Tal vez, como decía el profesor Snape, no todo respondía a la lógica. Tal vez, había algo más allá de las disciplinas tal como las enseñaban en los salones de clase. Tal vez, si hablaba un poco más con él, podría entender algo, ampliar su comprensión del mundo.

-El lunes, si tiene tiempo, vaya a mi oficina después de las tres. Podemos hablar de su proyecto de investigación, para ver si las ideas que tiene son, de hecho, interesantes... Y si el problema radica más en una perspectiva muy limitada.

-Claro que sí, señor. Ahí estaré. ¿Sería mucho problema si... si le pidiera que me hablara más sobre esto? Suena realmente interesante, y es algo sobre lo que no he leído hasta ahora, no lo había visto en ningún libro de la biblioteca.

-No me sorprende. No es un tema muy popular, menos entre los magos, y apenas está cogiendo fuerza aquí en Inglaterra en esta época. Tiene más implicaciones que las que podría explicarle. En la biblioteca no hay muchos libros al respecto, y no es fácil llegar a ellos si no sabe cómo buscar. Mañana vemos qué se puede hacer al respecto. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, profesor- se despidió con un gesto y bajó por las escaleras oscuras. Ella quedó viendo su té, girando la taza lentamente y viendo cómo el líquido daba vueltas. El profesor Snape tenía razón. No había nada que fuera tan simple, causa y efecto, sencillo de comprender o de explicar. Si así fuera, ella estaría en Londres, con Ron, feliz, como se esperaba de forma lógica después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero no estaba allá, no era feliz. El amor no era algo sencillo, tal vez incluso era lo más complejo que poda imaginar en ese momento. ¿Se debía tal vez a la mente? ¿A algo mayor?

Se levantó resoplando un poco por la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos nuevamente. Estiró y dobló las piernas, por turnos, para desentumecerlas un poco. Al otro día se iba a encontrar con Harry, que iría a Hogsmeade a estar con Ginny duran tel día, y le había dicho que desayunaran antes de que dieran la salida de los estudiantes al pueblo, para pasar un rato tranquilo los dos.

Todas estas semanas había estado pendiente de ella, de cómo estaba y qué hacía, pero más allá de las cartas y las llamadas esporádicas por el flu, no se habían visto. Ella tampoco había hablado con Ginny, que parecía cargarle a ella lo que había pasado y pasara con su hermano, y su contacto con los estudiantes se había limitado a tomar té o caminar un par de veces a la semana con Neville y Luna. Los otros conocidos que tenía parecían evitarla, y ella no podía sino imaginar la razón a pesar de que Neville insistiera en negarlo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Cinco

-¡Hermione!- la saludó Harry cuando que la vio acercarse. Estaba en la entrada de _Las tres escobas_, recostado en el muro junto a la puerta, y cuando estuvo más cerca acortó la distancia entre ellos con unos pasos rápidos, para darle un abrazo. Ella se rió.- No sabes cuánto me alegra verte. Hoy es un buen día... Primero tú, luego Ginny... Mis dos chicas favoritas el mismo día. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, leyendo mucho, haciendo reseñas como una loca...

-Estoy seguro de que podrías escribir un volumen solo con reseñas de libros que has leído. Podría ser un éxito y todo, ¿no lo has pensado?- ella lo miró, inclinando un poco la cabeza.- Y lo digo en serio. Ven, entremos que estoy que me muero de hambre.

Ella lo siguió, y se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, donde entraba el sol y se podían calentar un poco. Rosmerta les llevó las cartas y las leyeron un momento en silencio antes de pedir.

-Harry, estoy seguro que un pastel de caldero no puede considerarse un desayuno saludable...

-Por eso pedí los huevos, para que quedara más balanceado- le guiñó un ojo y Hermione negó con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Cómo has estado? Hoy te veo distinto... Más feliz y animado que de costumbre.

-Será la alegría de verlas, porque no puede ser nada distinto-le respondió él con un suspiro. Fue ahí cuando Hermione notó las ojeras grandes y oscuras y el raspón que tenía en la mandíbula- El ministerio ha estado terrible, lleno de trabajo con los mortífagos que aún están dando vueltas. Pero creo que lo peor va a ser cuando los tengamos a todos y de alguna forma haya que hacer una reparación a las víctimas. Siento que simplemente con encerrarlos no va a ser suficiente para mucha gente.- paró para tomar un sorbo de su café negro -. La verdad es que estoy exhausto y levantado a punta de café.

-Deberías dormir algo...- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Él se quitó las gafas y se los frotó un poco.

-Y tú deberías salir más de ese castillo, pero es lo que es, ¿no? Cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado? ¿De verdad? Las llamadas de cinco minutos apenas me dejan verte la cara, y me preocupa que...

-Todo está bien, Harry. No he podido dar todavía con el tema de mi proyecto, lo que me tiene frustrada como no te imaginas, pero parece que Snape me va a ayudar con eso este lunes entonces con algo de suerte podré definirlo en esta semana.

-Hermione...- dijo Harry, parando de comer.

-Aparte he estado hablando con Luna, Neville, y tomo té algunas tardes con Minerva. A Hagrid también lo visito y de vez en cuando vengo al pueblo cuando necesito algo que no está en la biblioteca, para pedir que me lo traigan a _Tomes and Scrolls_- estaba pensando en qué más decirle, para quitarle su preocupación, pero Harry la interrumpió, insistiendo.

-_Hermione_...- insistió y la miró seriamente.- Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Pues Harry... Mis papás siguen sin aparecer... ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

-Perfectamente frustrada, preocupada y triste, y con toda la razón. Pero también tranquila y a la expectativa, porque sabes que estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlos y traerlos de vuelta. Hemos hablado de eso mil veces, desde antes de que te fueras. Sé que por fin dejaste de echarte la culpa por haberlos mandado a otra parte porque viste que habías hecho lo correcto en las circunstancias en que estábamos. Pero te estoy preguntando por Ron. Y lo sabes.

Ella miró sus huevos, y los movió un poco sin responder. La verdad, luego de su carta inicial, no habían mencionado más el tema entre ellos. A Hermione le daba miedo que Harry, al vivir con Ron, no quisiera saber ella cómo se sentía o se fuera a poner del lado del pelirrojo sin cuestionar nada. Cuando ella no había hecho alusión al tema nunca, ni cuando le escribía ni cuando hablaban por las llamas, Harry había parecido entender la indirecta y había dejado el tema de lado... Hasta ahora que la tenía al frente, al parecer.

-Estoy bien. De verdad. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Creo que acabas de demostrarme que tengo _mucho_ de qué preocuparme. Lo estas guardando todo adentro, sabes que tienes que enfrentar esas cosas- Harry la miró a los ojos, y ella levantó la mirada de su plato después de un momento para mirarlo también a él.- Mira, sé que no puedo forzarte a hablar. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy del lado de Ron, aunque viva con él en Grimauld. No estoy del lado de ninguno de los dos. Los quiero a los dos y eso no va a cambiar, estén juntos o separados.

Bajó la mirada, y comió un bocado de su torta.

-Pensé que...

-No, Hermione. Ya no tenemos trece años. Después del invierno pasado, cuando él se fue... Bueno, en ese momento sentí que algo se rompía entre nosotros. Entre él y yo- aclaró, después de quedarse callado unos segundos-. Cuando llegó de nuevo, pensé que todo iba a estar bien, que tú te sentirías más completa, menos miserable. Pensé que de alguna forma era él quien nos unía. Pero todos estos meses he visto que nada de eso es cierto. Tú y yo tenemos un vínculo por todo lo que ha pasado, que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Ron. Y que no se va a ir a ningún lado, salgas con quien salgas.

Ella continuó en silencio. Sabía que él no había acabado. Comieron un poco.

-También vi que no eras feliz con él, que de alguna forma no cuadraba como nos lo habíamos imaginado todos. Y eso está bien, porque nadie lo sabe todo en el mundo, ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa. Si alguien la tiene, somos todos los que le pusimos expectativas y presión a una relación en la que no debíamos involucrarnos.- le tomó la mano sobre la mesa, y la miró nuevamente a los ojos.- No te estoy echando la culpa. Ni siquiera te voy a decir cómo está él si no lo quieres saber o no te interesa. Pero confía en mí. Por favor.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio por unos minutos. Hermione pensaba en lo que Harry le había dicho, y si quería ser sincera... si no hablaba con él, ¿con quién más lo haría? Minerva tenía toda la voluntad, y Hermione confiaba en ella plenamente, pero discutir algunos de los detalles más pequeños... Le daba algo de pena. Y era cierto lo que Harry decía. Podía confiar en él. Siempre había podido hacerlo. Suspiró, y luego tomó aire nuevamente, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno, no... No estoy bien del todo. Hay noches que duermo mal. Sé que Ginny estuvo en la Madriguera casi todo el verano y que nunca has pasado una noche con ella, entonces puede que no entiendas lo que siento, pero... Las noches son el momento más vacío, más solo de todos, cuando todo llega junto. Hay un hueco en mi cama que no he podido ignorar. Antes estaba Crookshanks, después todos estuvimos juntos en esa carpa durante meses, después estuvo Ron. Y no es que te quiera decir que simplemente todo estaría bien si tuviera a alguien al lado. Me pongo a repetir situaciones y conversaciones enteras en mi cabeza para ver dónde fue que todo salió mal, para ver en qué fallé. A veces me doy cuenta de que estoy pensando en él en los momentos más extraños. Me hace falta hablar con él, porque siempre me relajaba y me hacía reír tanto... Pero pienso en volver, en escribirle, y me dan escalofríos. Es como si tuviera un hueco dentro...

-Ay, Mione...- Harry volvió a tomarle la mano.- de alguna forma, sé que el hueco siempre va a estar ahí, pero será más manejable. Te lo prometo. ¿Al menos están nuestros compañeros y puedes hablar con más gente, no..?- un lágrima, que llevaba amenazando en el borde del ojo desde que había comenzado a hablar, rodó por su mejilla. Sentía que los últimos meses no había hecho sino llorar, y estaba cansada de eso. Se la limpió furiosamente con la otra mano.

-El ambiente aquí es pesado. De verdad hablo con Neville, Luna y muchos de los profesores, que sé que me apoyan por completo, pero es como si hubiera una barrera con el resto de estudiantes, hasta con aquellos con que hablaba regularmente antes de que nos fuéramos, los de DA y eso. Siento que todos me miran mal, y no creo que me lo esté imaginando. Le escribí a Molly, y ella... Bueno, nunca me respondió. Siento como si en estos meses hubiera perdido a mis padres, terminado con una pareja con la que apenas si salí, y por eso hubiera perdido toda otra familia y a un amigo querido. Trato de ignorar esto todos los días, y casi todo el tiempo puedo, pero hay veces en que ya no se qué más hacer. Y es que si al menos tuviera bien la parte de la investigación, si al menos supiera qué estoy haciendo con eso, tendría algo de qué aferrarme. Pero ni eso. ¿Es posible que el mundo entero esté en contra de uno?

-Prefiero no responder eso, ¿sabes?- le guiñó un ojo que logró que Hermione sonriera.- Lo que sí te puedo decir es que eso no es para siempre, y que se acaba en el momento en que no dejes que te controle. Sabes que no estás sola y que estás aprendiendo un montón aunque no hayas definido el tema. Si Snape dice que te va a ayudar y logras entenderte con él, aprovecha la oportunidad. Sabes que sabe muchísimo... Así no logre compartir sus conocimientos de forma my convencional.

-¿Sabes que Neville me dijo que era mucho más justo?- con eso cambiaron de tema y el ambiente pesado que se había cernido sobre ellos se levantó un poco. Hablaron de varios temas triviales durante un rato, Harry incluso haciendo una mímica de las expresiones y gestos de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Al poco rato estaban riendo y Hermione se sentía más ligera de lo que se había sentido en días, como si el mundo por fuera de _Las tres escobas_ no existiera.

Harry caminó con ella de vuelta al castillo, porque quería recoger a Ginny desde la entrada de los terrenos del colegio. En el camino, le contó cómo había sido más difícil de lo que había pensado mantener la relación con la distancia, pero que estaban encontrando formas de lidiar con eso con las cartas que intercambiaban y ocasionales llamadas a la biblioteca de la torre a altas horas de la noche, cuando sabían que nadie los molestaría. Ninguno estaba seguro, pero parecía ser una regla tácita no usar la red flu de la sala común para llamadas triviales, a pesar de que supieran que estaba conectada al menos para las llamadas. De todas formas, las vacaciones de diciembre estaban cada vez más cerca, y después de eso estaba Pascua y luego ya no sería nada para que la pelirroja se graduase. Se veía contento con su relación, que era lo que a Hermione más le importaba, y se despidió con un abrazo de oso antes de ir a la orilla del lago, a leer un rato. En el camino se cruzó con algunos estudiantes que ya había terminado el desayuno y caminaban al pueblo.


	7. Capítulo 6

_Seis _

El lunes, a las tres y cinco de la tarde (después de todo, el profesor Snape había insistido con que fuera después de las tres), Hermione golpeó en la puerta del despacho del que, en su época, había sido el temido profesor de pociones. Ahora ya no estaba encerrado en las mazmorras, como un murciélago que apenas si ve la luz. Todo parecía estar cambiando, como lo indicaba su oficina del segundo piso en un corredor aireado y luminoso. Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba muy segura de qué actitud tenía ahora frente a los estudiantes. Oyó su permiso para entrar y abrió la puerta.

-Siga y se sienta, señorita Granger. ¿Quiere tomar algo?

-Eh... Té estaría bien, gracias- dijo ella. Realmente no había contado con amabilidad ni ofrecimiento de su parte. Las otras veces que había ido a hablar de su proyecto, habían sido reuniones más bien formales y secas. Su profesor caminó hacia una mesa esquinera y se ocupó con tazas y una tetera por unos segundos.

-Bueno, cuénteme qué ha hecho- dijo al final, con la más ligera exasperación en su tono de voz, después de que ella siguiera en silencio y no diera indicios de hablar. Ella carraspeó, buscando su voz, y le contó cómo había comenzado con temas amplios, antes de pasar a examinar metódicamente otros más específicos, como hechizos sanadores de una y otra rama, o pociones que deben reposar un ciclo de luna. Continuó con su discurso detallado sobre las lecturas, pues de eso podía hablar ininterrumpidamente y con seguridad, mientras él terminaba de preparar el té y se sentaba en su puesto, entregándole una taza humeante.

-Ya veo- dijo cuando ella terminó, y se quedó en silencio, tomando de su té. Hermione hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de echarle miradas de vez en cuando. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Finalmente, el profesor Snape se enderezó en su silla, antes de inclinarse un poco hacia delante.- hay algo que necesito que entienda, señorita Granger, y es que hay muchas formas diferentes de entender el mundo. Por ejemplo, tome como ejemplo el origen del hombre: para algunas religiones, somos un producto de dios; para los científicos, somos sólo el resultado de un proceso de selección natural. Ahora, hay quienes tienen la inclinación de explicar el mundo desde un aspecto, profundizando en él para entender los hilos más finos de una disciplina, de un arte. Por ejemplo, la profesora McGonagall centra toda su atención en las transformaciones, en cómo la materia puede cambiar su estructura más básica para asemejarse o transformarse en algo diferente a lo que era originalmente. Busca entender la realidad a través de estas transformaciones, pues le explican las mutaciones de la materia.

-¿Usted lo busca con las pociones?

-No, señorita, no lo hago. Usted sabe que pasé la mayor parte de mi vida adulta como un espía, trabajando aquí como profesor de pociones, por protección y fachada. Eso no quiere decir que fuera mi único interés- le dijo con una voz más fría de lo que acostumbraba últimamente. La miró levantando una ceja, Hermione asintió, sonrojándose, y él continuó.- Tenga paciencia. Verá, si se limita a un único campo, se volverá una experta en este, como en el caso de la profesora o de muchos otros personajes de renombre. Eso no está necesariamente mal, después de todo, es necesario conocer a fondo diferentes aspectos para diferentes circunstancias. Sin embargo, recuerde lo que le dije el otro día.

-¿Que todo está interrelacionado y no hay cosas lineales?

-Exactamente. Dentro del mundo muggle se han dedicado a estudiar estas relaciones en diferentes ciencias... Que no son muy conocidas en nuestro mundo, pero que creo que podrían ayudarle a hilar más fino, a entender la relación de una disciplina con otra. Hay muy pocos magos que han estudiado esto, y en muchos casos han sido ignorados por la corriente tradicional. Sin embargo, cada vez se dan a conocer más de sus teorías, pues sinceramente explican mejor la realidad, dan pie a resultados muchos más potentes y sencillos, y llevamos dividiendo tanto los detalles en los últimos siglos en diferentes disciplinas que es un milagro que todavía haya magos más o menos integrales después de unos años de graduados.

-¿Y usted cree que podría tomar estar teorías... Teorías muggles, y transformarlas para entender las relaciones entre las ramas de la magia?

-Y para demostrar que el mundo muggles no está desprovisto de magia, sí- Hermione lo miró, con los ojos grandes, antes de mirar fijamente el fondo de su taza, donde un par de hojas verdes que se habían escapado de la tetera daban vueltas siguiendo el movimiento que ella hacía con la muñeca. Su mente, altamente racional, estaba haciendo mapas conceptuales mentales en ese momento, viendo las relaciones que antes se había esforzado en obviar en un intento de entender cada cosa por separado. Se dio cuenta de que, si aceptaba las conexiones, todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

-Profesor, me... Interesa la idea. Pero me preocupa que sea un sujeto demasiado amplio para el tiempo que tengo.

-Si le interesa el tema y quiere continuarlo, tiene toda la vida, señorita Granger. Hay institutos de investigación alrededor del mundo dispuestos a patrocinar este tipo de proyectos. Es sólo que delimite un inicio y consiga buenas bases en estos cuatro o cinco años que se quede en Hogwarts. No intente abarcarlo todo, pero haga algo que le permita construir luego sobre eso- Hermione dejó salir un sonido un poco inarticulado de su boca. Realmente, todo sonaba demasiado interesante para ser verdad.- Mire, no tiene que definir hoy su tema de investigación. Pero ha leído tanto, que leer un poco sobre esta perspectiva no puede hacerle daño ni costarle trabajo- se levantó de su silla, y caminó a su biblioteca, atarugada de libros de diferentes tipos. Seleccionó varios, algunos evidentemente muggles. Ella los recibió.

-Gracias.

-Cualquier duda que tenga, no dude en comentarme, por favor. Entienda que no es un camino fácil, que muchos de sus profesores no van a entender de qué les está hablando y, por el contrario, van a buscar que siga una única línea. No se deje convencer antes de tener toda la información. Sé que es al menos lo suficientemente inteligente para lograr eso. Comience con el de Prigogine.

-Sí, señor. Muchas gracias- Snape asintió y tomó unos papeles. Hermione, sintiendo que estaba dando por terminada la reunión, se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y pararse.- Le estoy comentando, a medida que vaya leyendo- él asintió nuevamente, y ella salió a paso rápido, en busca de uno de los ventanales grandes a los que llegaba el sol de la tarde, para calentarse un poco mientras comenzaba estos nuevos libros mientras comía unas galletas.

Esa noche no lograba dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había leído durante el día. Dio vueltas en la cama por lo que le parecieron horas, con ganas de compartir toda la información que había encontrado ese día con alguien, añorando hablar en la oscuridad con Ron o con quien fuera. Tratar de explicarle a alguien cómo la complejidad y el caos explicaban el orden, y cómo su mundo de origen estaba más relacionado con el mágico de lo hubiera imaginado nunca. Buscaba con los brazos el bultico de calor que había sido Crookshanks y que todavía buscaba en las noches más oscuras.

Poco tiempo después de pasada la media noche no aguantó más y se levantó. Prendió la chimenea, que se había reducido a cenizas, y se preparó una taza de manzanilla con miel para relajarse un poco. No sabía si era la ansiedad de ese nueva perspectiva (no se sentía así desde que era niña y había descubierto que sus rarezas no eran tales) o si la imposibilidad de compartirla con alguien, o aún más, la soledad que volvía a enfrentarla después de un fin de semana tranquilo.

Prendió una vela para iluminar el escritorio, pues la luz de la chimenea no alcanzaba a llegar hasta donde estaba sentada. Buscó un pergamino, afiló una pluma, y comenzó a escribirle una carta a Harry, recordando que de verdad había estado preocupado por ella, dispuesto a ayudarla de cualquier forma, a pesar de lo que hubiera pasado con Ron. Escribió un par de frases de saludo, luego trató de escribir cómo se sentía, lo que le estaba pasando, pero sabía que al día siguiente, cuando recibiera la carta, ya no tendría sentido. Pensó en llamarlo, y se pudo a hacer cuentas mentales de los turnos de Ron, que le quedaban más fácil por la simple costumbre, pues sabía que Harry tendría los contrarios.

Probablemente habría llegado a la casa luego de medianoche, si le había ido bien y no lo habían atrasado con nada en la oficina. Miró nuevamente el reloj: 12:37 am. Se levantó y caminó a la chimenea, con algo de esperanza.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Siete_

Cuando había llamado a Harry, lo había hecho con la esperanza de que Harry le contestara, pero con el mal presentimiento de que ya iba a estar dormido y la llamada a su estudio iba a pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo, al sacar la cabeza por las llamas verdes lo había visto en su escritorio, agarrándose la cabeza, cara de frustración y cansancio absoluto. Se había quedado en silencio un par de segundos, sopesando si su problema era más grave que lo que le estuviera pasando a su amigo, sin saber si su llamado de urgencia realmente podía considerarse así cuando él parecía encontrarse en una situación similar, o peor.

-¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien?- había preguntado al fin. Él había levantado la cabeza, sobresaltado, y había caminado hacia la chimenea.

-¿Estás tú bien? No es normal que llames a esta hora. ¿Quieres pasar?- le preguntó él, cualquier indicio de su desespero anterior evaporado. Ella lo pensó un segundo, mordiéndose los labios. La verdad, no lo había considerado antes, lo fácil que era ir y venir del castillo por la red flu de su cuarto. McGonagall no había comentado nada en contra de hacer pequeñas visitas… Por favor, ni siquiera era estudiante ni tenía que cumplir con cualquier tipo de horario. Al final asintió, sacó la cabeza, y echó un puñado más grande, que pudiera transportarla por completo. Harry la recibió con un abrazo.

-Mione, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó él, al ver que ella no quería dejarlo ir. Ella negó con la cabeza y se siguió aferrando a él con fuerza, sintiendo que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Eso era lo que necesitaba, un poco de calor familiar, de saber que no estaba del todo sola. Harry la abrazó con fuerza, en silencio, balanceándose apenas un poquito como si quisiera arrullarla, hasta que estuvo más calmada. La llevó hasta el sofá que había a un lado, frente a su biblioteca, que estaba desordenada como siempre.

-Siéntate aquí. Espérame un minuto voy por algo de tomar- dijo, guiándola hasta el sofá y arropándola con una cobija. Salió antes de que ella pudiera decir algo y volvió un par de minutos después con un par de tazas humeantes y un plato de galletas- Molly siempre dice que el té ayuda. Traje aromática, porque es de noche… pero igual debería funcionar, ¿no?- ella se rió un poco y él dejó las cosas en la mesita de enfrente antes de sentarse a su lado. Ella cogió una galleta de jengibre y especias.

-Cuéntame- dijo al fin Harry, viéndola seriamente, como lo había hecho el sábado en _Las tres escobas_

-Ahorita. Cuéntame tú. No te veías bien cuando llegué- le respondió ella, viéndolo con los mismos ojos. Él suspiró.

-Por fin logramos atrapar a los Carrow. Hoy, hace apenas un rato. Gritaban como locos… mañana tengo que hacerles un interrogatorio previo al juicio, sobre lo que hicieron en Hogwarts con todos los niños… Ya he oído de algunos de los chicos cómo fue eso, necesitábamos declaraciones directas antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, por obvia que fuera. Ginny no dice mucho, pero…- se cogió la cabeza de la misma forma en que la tenía cuando ella había asomado su cabeza por la chimenea- Hermione, no quiero hacerlo. No quiero levantarme mañana e ir a pedirle a esos dos sádicos que me cuenten nada, porque sé que lo harán, sé que darán detalles, y encima _sé que disfrutarán el proceso_. Me pone enfermo…

-¿No has pensado en usar un hechizo… no sé, el _distare corem _o algo así, para estar más tranquilo cuando los interrogues?

-Claro, claro que lo he pensado. Haría todo más fácil- dijo Harry, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza, y continuó en voz baja.- Pero… no me siento cómodo usándolo. Siento que me quita una parte de quien soy, que me vuelve menos humano- ella le pasó entonces un brazo por los hombros y lo abrazó un poco.

-Nada te hará menos humano. Es solo un hechizo para poder distanciarte emocionalmente durante un momento determinado, pero no es permanente. No se sabe de nadie a quien no le haya servido el contrahechizo luego.

-Más allá de eso, creo que lo que más me preocupa es no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para este puesto. Si es así ahora, cuando apenas comienzo, ¿cómo será luego, cuando me encargue de casos más difíciles, cuando tenga que lidiar con más al tiempo? No sé si pueda lograrlo, Hermione. No quiero decepcionarlos a todos.

-No vas a decepcionar a nadie, hagas lo que hagas. Creo que lo único que queremos es que seas feliz y estés tranquilo con lo que haces, no que seas un súper héroe porque te haya tocado serlo antes- le respondió, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Se quedaron en silencio, tomando lentamente sus infusiones.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasó? ¿Cómo te fue con Snape?

-Bien, bien…- respondió ella, desapasionadamente.- En verdad me contó cosas que no habría imaginado, sobre conexiones entre las ramas de la magia entre sí y con el mundo muggle. Unas cosas increíbles, pero no te voy a aburrir con eso, sé que no le interesa a mucha gente.

-Probablemente no lo entendería, pero me lo puedes contar otro día. Me gusta saber más o menos lo que investigas, siempre me da ideas. Por ahora me interesa más lo que te hizo llamar a las doce y media de la noche un lunes.

-Creo que necesitaba saber que no estaba del todo sola. Pensé en escribirte… pero una carta nunca es lo mismo.

-Aquí estoy, Hermione. Siempre. Bueno, siempre que no esté persiguiendo a dementes por ahí. Me alegra que hayas llamado y no te hayas quedado sola- ella asintió en su hombro. La familiaridad que sentía con él después de haber convivido durante meses en esa carpa aún persistía, y el confort que le producían su olor y su hombro duro y huesudo, apenas un poquito musculoso, la fueron relajando.

-A veces me preocupa que nunca se vaya, ¿sabes? La sensación de soledad. De sentir que lo tuve todo y ahora ya no tengo nada. Mis padres perdidos, mi gato quién sabe si vivo… Yo, un fracaso para las relaciones de pareja.

-No digas eso, Hermione. Nunca eso. Tú y Ron probablemente nunca iban a funcionar, pero estoy seguro de que vas a conocer a alguien con quien sí te puedas conectar. Con quien te entiendas y no sientas huecos adentro. Es imposible que no lo hagas… Quiero que te sientas tan bien como yo- ella rió un poquito. En esos días, no lo veía muy posible. Veía a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, a los que tenían pareja en todo caso, y sabía que ella nunca podría haberse visto así. No sabía ella cómo sería si saliera con alguien.- Lo que necesitas es salir más, despejarte la mente. Pasas demasiado tiempo en ese castillo, viendo todos los días a las mismas personas. Ninguna está a tu nivel, eres mucho más valiosa y madura que todos esos adolescentes…- ella rió.

-Cuidado con lo que dices. Ahí está Ginny también, acuérdate- le dijo ella medio en broma.

-Yo sé, yo sé. Sabes que la quiero muchísimo, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, ella sigue siendo una adolescente. Seguramente nosotros también, en alguna medida, pero ella todavía más. No hace que la quiera menos, solo que me tome las cosas con calma.

-¿Calma? ¿En la familia Weasley?- le preguntó incrédula. Se acordó de lo que Harry le había dicho, de cómo supuestamente Ron le iba a proponer matrimonio antes de diciembre.

-Todavía faltan meses para que se gradúe. Y sé que cuando lo haga, habrá más presión… pero no quiero tomar ninguna decisión apresurada. Quiero estar seguro… Y no creas, porque he comenzado a recibir indirectas de todos ellos desde hace semanas.

-¿Indirectas?- Harry se rió.

-Y directas, también. Molly insistió el domingo pasado en que viera todo el álbum de su matrimonio, contándome cómo se había comprometido no más había salido del colegio. No creo que sea capaz de hacer eso. Sé que funciona a veces y que es lo tradicional en el mundo de los magos, pero no quiero darme cuenta a los veinticinco de que cometí un terrible error y los dos estamos atorados por eso.

-¿Acaso crees que no sea ella la chica indicada?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Es lo que te digo, la quiero muchísimo, y por ahora es perfecta. No podría imaginarme con nadie más en este momento de mi vida. Pero de ahí a tener hijos, casarme, todo el combo… No sé. No estoy tan convencido de eso. Por favor, apenas tenemos dieciocho años, no pretendo ser papá a los veinte.

-Pensé que sobre todo querías una familia.

-Sabes que sí. Pero también sé lo que es para un niño crecer donde no lo quieren y le echan la culpa por todo- le respondió él, apoyando la cabeza sobre la de ella.- Por eso quiero estar seguro de que Ginny es la indicada no sólo ahora, en medio de esta posguerra, sino más allá.

Continuaron hablando, cada vez de cosas con menos importancia, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, como habían hecho ya tantas veces en la carpa, en Grimauld's o en la Madriguera. Ni Harry ni Hermione habían tenido hermanos, pero esa noche, como las otras, sintieron que estaban con alguien tan familiar y estable como podía serlo.


	9. Capítulo 8

_Ocho_

-¡Neville! ¿Cómo va todo?- le preguntó Hermione, cuando el muchacho llegó a su lado. Estaba rojo por el frío de noviembre, abrigado con una bufanda de Gryffindor que ella miró con algo de nostalgia. Hacía meses no pasaba por su antigua sala común. Se acomodó la suya, blanca y calentita. Estaba dando una vuelta para despejarse la cabeza antes de continuar con su trabajo, porque sentía que encerrarse todo el tiempo en la biblioteca no era bueno. O en realidad, porque Minerva la había visto no moverse de una mesa durante más horas de las que creía conveniente y la había sacado a la fuerza a que tomara aire fresco.

-Todo bien, de camino al invernadero. Es hora de abrigar las mandrágoras… Se acercan las primeras nevadas ya. ¿Tú cómo has estado?- le preguntó sonriente Neville, como siempre estaba en esos días.

-Trabajando mucho. Por fin logré definir un tema, y ya tengo director, entonces siento que estoy menos a la deriva- le respondió ella, sonriendo a su vez a pesar de lo extraño que se sentía. Creía que no lo había hecho mucho las últimas semanas, ahora que lo pensaba. Desde que había ido a casa de Harry, en octubre.

-¡Qué buena cosa! Cuéntamelo todo, siento que hace rato que no hablamos. ¿Estás ocupada más tarde? Te invitaría al invernadero, pero las plantas están temperamentales por las heladas y no creo que se presten a que cualquiera las abrigue- le dijo. Luego añadió orgulloso-: La profesora Sprout me encargó personalmente la tarea. ¿Qué opinas de tomarnos algo luego? Podemos ir a la cocina o algo.

-Me parece rico, ¿pero por qué no te pasas por mi cuarto? Tengo unas galletas de las de Rosmerta guardadas por ahí. ¿Te parece bien en dos horas?- Neville asintió, y se desvió del camino para ir a su tarea, despidiéndose con una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano. Ella siguió caminando un rato, casi hasta el borde del bosque, antes de girar y entrar al castillo por una de las puertas traseras, que daban a los jardines internos. Justo la estaba cerrando cuando oyó que la llamaba una voz conocida.

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape.

-¿Cómo ha estado? Me contó Minerva que no salía de la biblioteca desde esta mañana. Son casi las cinco de la tarde- Hermione se controló para no hacer ningún gesto que mostrara su desespero frente a ser cuidada como una niña. Ellos no eran sus padres. Sus padres estaban… quién sabe dónde, pero no eran ellos.

-Muy bien, gracias profesor. Solo me dejé llevar por el libro que me recomendó. Vengo de caminar un rato.

-Perfecto. ¿No ha pensado en comer?- antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él continuó- Es necesario que coma si va a encerrarse a estudiar. Justo ahora estoy yendo a la cocina. ¿Me acompaña? Tengo un tema que discutir con usted si tiene tiempo- ella asintió, y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la escalera.- ¿Qué tanto ha avanzado en la lectura de lo último que le entregué?

-Me falta solo el libro de pociones, el de ingredientes- respondió ella, algo impaciente, pero un poquito orgullosa de sus avances. ¿No le estaba recriminando hace apenas segundos que trabajaba demasiado?

-Sabe que tiene varios años para su proyecto, y que puede descansar, ¿verdad?- le preguntó él, levantando una ceja.- ¿Hace cuánto no sale del castillo?

-Justo vengo de caminar, profesor.

-Sabe a qué me refiero- insistió él, con voz más fría de lo normal, clavándole su mirada. Ella suspiró.

-Fui hace una semana a Hogsmeade- el profesor levantó una ceja- Fui a donde Rosmerta y me distraje un rato hablando con ella. Recogí varios encargos en _Tomes and Scrolls_.

-¿A sus amigos hace cuánto no los ve?- le preguntó él, mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pera. Entraron a la cocina, donde él le dio instrucciones a uno de los elfos y luego la miró. De verdad esperaba que respondiera.

-¿A qué viene esto?- preguntó ella, ya perdiendo la paciencia. Él solo la miró de nuevo como hacía un momento. Ella habló entonces rápidamente, en voz baja, aún cuando sabía que a él no se le iba a escapar nada.- Neville va a tomar algo más tarde en mi cuarto. A Harry lo visité en octubre. Los otros no me hablan desde que terminé con Ron al final del verano, y mis padres se esfumaron. ¿A qué viene el cuestionario?

-A que necesita balancear su vida, descansar, mantener sus amistades y conocer más gente. Estamos en una relativa paz. Por primera vez desde hace años, y al parecer con más esperanza de ser duradera. No se encierre estudiando como si fuera algo de vida o muerte, porque no lo es. No le voy a indicar nada más para su proyecto hasta no estar seguro de que está descansando, comiendo y saliendo con sus amigos- ella frunció el seño. ¿De verdad Severus Snape le estaba diciendo eso a ella? Lo miró incrédulo. ¿Podía la guerra transformar tanto a alguien? Aunque, si se ponía a pensarlo, siempre se lo había imaginado únicamente como un profesor de pociones, y al parecer era mucho más que eso.- Lo digo en serio, señorita Granger, y tengo mis métodos para saber si lo está haciendo o no. Ahora, a lo que iba. En enero es el tercer congreso de complejidad, hechicería y energía. Van a ir varios de los autores que ha leído hasta ahora. Coma.

-¿En serio? ¿Quiénes? ¿Podría ir?- preguntó ella, antes de ver su plato. No había visto cuando se lo habían puesto al frente. Un pie de carne, un pan y algo de ensalada. Una cerveza de mantequilla. Le rugió el estómago… no había comido nada desde el desayuno, antes de las siete. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese era un patrón frecuente.

-Justamente quería hablarle de eso. Hablé con Minerva, y me dio permiso para estar ausente del castillo los días correspondientes. Dado que conoce su tema de investigación, sugirió que también fuera. Creemos que puede ser ventajoso para usted. Ahora, en esta ocasión, dado lo reciente de su búsqueda y lo limitado que todavía es su conocimiento del tema… y no, no me refiero a que trabaje más, porque no es necesario que aumente el ritmo… no le aconsejo ni le patrocinaría una propuesta de ponencia. El año que viene podemos enfocarnos en eso. Hay muchos congresos, seminarios y encuentros en los que podría hablar. Por ahora, me gustaría que se fuera relacionando con el mundo académico, que comience a entender su funcionamiento. ¿Le parece adecuado?

-Sí, señor. Le agradecería mucho la oportunidad, aún si fuera solo como asistente. Entiendo que todavía no estoy preparada para sustentar un tema frente a expertos reconocidos- dijo ella, luego de tragar el bocado que estaba masticando. Le sonrió, a lo que Snape respondió, aún si en menor medida.

-Estaré pendiente de… su balance. La dejo por ahora, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo, aunque parecía que quería decir algo más cuando sacudió la cabeza, sonrió un poco y se retiró, dejando a Hermione con su almuerzo. Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. El profesor Snape definitivamente siempre la sorprendía y ya no iba a tratar de entenderlo.

Más tarde, estaba sentada con Neville en el sofá frente a la chimenea, cada uno con una taza de té en las manos. Hermione le había explicado, como había podido, cómo había ido definiendo poco a poco el tema de su investigación luego de sentirse frustrada con las diferentes ramas de la magia, y cómo se apasionaba ahora al leer sobre cómo todo se entramaba cada vez más. Él, por su cuenta, le contaba de las clases de séptimo año a las que ella nunca iría, y ella suspiraba pensando en todo lo otro que también podría estar aprendiendo

-No deberías sentirte mal, Hermione. No puedes tenerlo todo, y sé que te sentirías limitada en un salón de clases ahorita. Mira todo lo que estás aprendiendo con Snape. Solo… por favor no me juzgues, pero con todo lo que ha pasado y hemos conocido de él, todavía no me sentiría cómodo teniéndolo de tutor. ¿No es muy…- pareció quedarse sin palabras y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Cínico? ¿Irónico? ¿Frío? ¿Directo?- Neville rió un poco.

-Y oscuro.

-Pues supongo que lo es, al principio. Pero ahora creo que es un poco cuestión de entender que su sentido del humor no es tan común como parecería al principio, y que bajo todas esas capaz tiene mucho más que ser un profesor antipático de pociones.

-¿Eso has visto las veces que has hablado con él?

-Sí, de hecho desde que comencé a definir el tema. Fue él quien me guió y me ayudó a delimitarlo, de ahí surgió la idea de que luego dirigiera el proyecto. No podría decirte que me sienta completamente cómoda todo el tiempo con él, porque de hecho me desespera lo enigmático que es, pero cada vez me relajo más y hasta llego a reírme con sus comentarios ácidos.

-¿Snape hace chistes?

-No intencionalmente, creo. Pero supongo, a su manera. Es extraño. De verdad creo que no mucha gente lo entiende, o lo ha entendido, pero… he aprendido tanto de las cosas que me ha prestado y de lo que él me cuenta, Neville- el chico le sonrió con la boca llena de galleta- Cuéntame de Luna.


	10. Capítulo 9

_Nueve_

_28 de noviembre_

_Hermione- no te pierdas así! _

_No he tenido tiempo de escribirte porque he estado en campo, pero he pensado mucho en ti las últimas semanas, en ti y lo ausente que has estado. Por favor dime que está todo bien. Aunque no lo creas, me preocupo. Qué opinas de venir a comer un día? Podría ser este viernes o sábado… Hasta podrías quedarte y podríamos salir a dar una vuelta. Hay varios lugares de Londres que he conocido y quiero mostrarte, ahora que vivo aquí. Ron no estará en el fin de semana._

_Te quiero. Y espero tu respuesta._

_Harry._

_Querido Harry_- escribió ella con caligrafía perfecta, muy distinta a la que había usado su amigo en la carta que había recibido esa mañana.- _¡Cómo me alegra saber de ti! Por favor, usa los signos de puntuación completos. Sabes que para eso están. Ahí estaré el viernes en la noche. ¿Quieres que salgamos o que cocinemos en casa? Cualquier cosa cuéntame y puedo parar a hacer compras de camino para allá. Perdona que me haya perdido tanto. Un abrazo, Hermione._

La enrolló y caminó a la lechucería, donde la envió con una de las lechuzas pardas, chiquitas, que pertenecían al colegio, antes de seguir su camino a la oficina del profesor Snape, donde tenía una reunión para hablar de su proyecto luego de sus clases de la tarde.

-Buenas tardes, profesor- dijo al llegar a la puerta del salón. El hombre, que con las semanas y meses parecía haber rejuvenecido solo un poquito, levantó la mirada de sus notas y listas de alumnos.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. Por favor siga, solo debo recoger estas cosas y estaré listo- Hermione entró al aula y se sentó en una de las primeras mesas, donde lo habría hecho siempre, mirando al tablero.

-Es extraño ahora sentarme en este puesto. Mucho ha cambiado.

-Y mucho falta por cambiar, aún. No he visto balance en su vida, todavía. Espero que no haya pedido hablar conmigo para que le de más lecturas- ella se puso roja, pero aún así contestó.

-El viernes iré a casa de Harry a pasar el fin de semana. Estoy segura de que eso cuenta como balancear las cosas. Después de todo, sé que no me va a dejar hacer nada remotamente académico- el profesor levantó una ceja y la miró, y Hermione se puso aún más roja- Quiere que vayamos a visitar algunos lugares de Londres, nada más.

-¿Y Ronald?- preguntó Snape, consciente de ese punto aún sensible.

-Harry dijo que no estaría. No sé si tenga turno o qué, en todo caso no estará en la casa. No pedí más detalles- lo vio listo y caminando hacia la puerta y se paró rápidamente para alcanzarlo.- Y no, señor. No venía a pedirle más material de lectura, sino a discutir el que ya me había entregado. Y estamos a miércoles, entonces no es posible considerar que esté extendiendo mi estudio más allá de lo que es debido.

-Eso es cierto, señorita. Tan exacta como siempre- Hermione no supo si eso era un elogio o un insulto, por lo que no respondió nada.- ¿Entonces…?

-Estoy leyendo sobre el Renacimiento, cuando más allá de la caza de brujas de la Edad Media realmente se separan las ciencias muggles y las disciplinas mágicas.

-¿Específicamente…?

-Newton y la alquimia, señor- él asintió mientras abría la puerta del despacho y caminaba directamente a la tetera de la esquina, a preparar té, como ya era costumbre.- El hecho es que, aunque sé que las ramas de la magia ya estaban relativamente separadas, en el mundo muggle las ciencias eran aún muy incipientes. Apenas si se hablaba de ellas, y según señala el autor que me indicó…

-¿Mantero? Sea específica.

-Sí, señor. Disculpe. Aún si Mantero explica que aún la alquimia está relacionada con la creación de las ciencias, por las teorías organicistas, estoy segura de que no puede ser la única rama involucrada.

-Sí sabe que Mantero es muggle, ¿no es cierto?

-Hermano de bruja, profesor. Lo confirmé revisando las actas del colegio. De hecho esperaban que él también mostrara aptitud, dada la fuerza de la magia de la hermana, pero nunca lo hizo. La nota quedó junto al nombre de ella, en cualquier caso.

-¿Y el punto es?

-Mantero conoce del mundo mágico, no es un muggle cualquiera. Estoy segura de que estaba haciendo un guiño hacia los magos que leyeran, pero dejándolo de forma suficientemente encubierta como para que un muggle no se sorprendiera. La alquimia es un tema recurrente en la cultura no-mágica.- insistió Hermione- Seguro, si la hermana no hubiera muerto en la primera guerra, habrían escrito juntos. Pero al morir ella, también lo hicieron sus lazos con este mundo, y se limitó a escribir sobre economía y ciencias. El punto al que voy, más allá de la tragedia familiar del hombre, es que a pesar de la caza de brujas y de la inquisición aún en el siglo XVII, y tal vez en el XVIII, la magia y las ciencias muggles estaban íntimamente ligadas, aún si fuera subrepticiamente y no se publicitara tanto, dado el peligro. No puede limitarse solo a la alquimia, sino que la relación también debe estar con otras ramas mágicas, la astronomía, la transformación, las pociones. Algo pasó entonces, que definitivamente separó a ambos mundos. Y quiero saber qué fue.

-¿Tiene algún argumento además de su teoría del supuesto guiño de Mantero? No puede basar una teoría únicamente en una suposición. Quiero que entienda la magnitud de lo que está diciendo: magia y ciencia muggle, o los orígenes de esta en cualquier caso, mezcladas hasta hace no más de 200 años. ¿Se da cuenta de las implicaciones? Hasta ahora incluso el profesor Binns habla del estatuto de secreto firmado en 1689 y 1692. Usted me está hablando de magos colaborando con científicos en el siglo XVIII.

-Tal vez quiero redefinir mi tema un poco.

-Tal vez debería. De cualquier forma, esto está en la misma línea- respondió él.- ¿Argumentos?- ella se sumergió entonces en las pruebas que había encontrado en varios de los textos que había leído, en sus propias suposiciones, en lo que recordaba de sus estudios y conocimientos muggles. Snape le pedía precisión, referencias a distintos autores, argumentos sustentados, y poco a poco el debate fue cobrando más fuerza y ellos fueron perdiendo la noción del tiempo, incluso pasando la hora de la comida. Hubo un punto en el que la discusión bajó el ritmo un poco, Hermione sintió hambre, Snape revisó la hora.

-¿Quiere buscar algo de comer? Lo siento, pero la hora de la cena pasó hace rato y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

-Muchas gracias, señor- caminaron por los pasillos hasta el cuadro de la pera, donde se sentaron en la misma mesa de la vez anterior, y comieron la sopa con sánduches que los elfos les sirvieron, llenos de sonrisas.

.¿Qué planes tiene para las fiestas?

-Aún no lo sé, señor. Esperaba que la situación con mis padres se hubiera solucionado para ese punto, pero… el jueves tengo una reunión en el ministerio para hablar de eso, justamente. Si no los encuentran todavía… Estaba pensando en salir de viaje, ojalá a algún lugar soleado. No puedo ir a donde los Weasley, y Harry querrá pasar tiempo con Ginny, lo que es perfectamente natural.

-¿Lo de ellos sigue en pie?- preguntó Snape, aunque fue más una pregunta retórica que otra cosa- Sinceramente, las cosas que se ven…

Hermione rió un poco ante el tono incrédulo de Snape.- Bueno, ella lo quiere mucho, al parecer. Sabe que lo ha estado esperando desde niña.

-¿Potter sabe eso y aún así está con ella?

-No soy nadie para decirle qué hacer o qué no. Si está con ella, es porque la quiere, no por alguna idea que ella haya tenido a los diez años. Además, si se fijara, se daría cuenta de que van muy bien juntos. Me habría gustado tener algo así con Ronald, pero…

-Ay, no diga eso. No con Ronald. Se merece a alguien que al menos sea capaz de vocalizar y hablar como una persona culta- Hermione rió nuevamente, y Snape sonrió.- No crea que no he sufrido más de una cena en Grimualds por las reuniones.

-Ese tipo de persona no es tan fácil de encontrar, profesor. Debería saberlo. Además, tengo que aguantarme al sujeto en cuestión, y él a mi- Snape se llevó una mano a la frente, como una mímica que Hermione no sabía si era exagerada o si era completamente seria.

-Pobre hipotético novio- dijo él, con voz neutral. Ella sonrió, comprendiendo que en verdad no era en serio, pero que él tampoco sería nunca un payaso como los mellizos lo habían sido, y continuaron hablando, cada vez un poco más relajados.

Eventualmente pasaron a tomarse un chocolate (era un día verdaderamente frío) y caminaron por los pasillos del castillo, Hermione acompañando a su antiguo profesor en la ronda del castillo, hablando de temas sin importancia, como la cocción perfecta de una mermelada- ella estaba segura de que el método muggle las dejaba más espesas, sin necesidad de añadir ninguno de los ingredientes de pociones habituales en las casas mágicas.


	11. Capítulo 10

_Diez_

Los pasillos del ministerio estaban llenos de gente y de aviones de papel que iban de un lado a otro. De nuevo pensó que le debía haber dicho a Harry que iría ese día y a qué, en lugar de esperarse a contarle el resultado al día siguiente. Mirando alrededor, le alegró infinitamente haber elegido la opción que le había dado la profesora McGonagall tantos meses atrás. No se imaginaba dando vueltas ahí. Se sentiría encerrada (así una voz como la del profesor Snape le recordara mentalmente, de forma ácida, que ella no salía nunca de la biblioteca). La rutina, los memorandos, el afán, la obligación de cumplir un horario preestablecido la ahogarían después de unos meses.

Ella necesitaba reglas, una guía, pero también autonomía. Todos los años en Hogwarts había seguido las reglas de forma religiosa, al igual que su horario, y si estuviera allá lo haría de nuevo sin cuestionarlo ni sentirse mal por ello. Pero a la vez, siempre mantuvo una cierta agenda paralela de estudio independiente, de horas que organizaba a su gusto, de investigaciones puntuales que revoloteaban en torno a los temas centrales (y muchas veces pocos profundos) que veía en clase, ya fuera para tratar de salvar a Harry o a Hogwarts de la siguiente amenaza, o ya fuera para satisfacer su propia curiosidad.

Finalmente, después de un par de esos ascensores espantosos, llegó a la oficina que le habían indicado. Departamento de seguridad mágica, dirección investigaciones especiales, junto a la de aurores oficiales, número 537. El letrero se veía escrito con la misma caligrafía que todos los otros letreros, la puerta igual a todas las otras puertas del ministerio. Había un banco enfrente a las dos puertas. El corredor estaba un poco más vacío que otros. Se sintió aún más insignificante al levantar la mano para golpear la puerta al ser consciente de que, probablemente, Ron estaría detrás de alguna oficina de la puerta a su derecha. Tal vez sí le debería haber dicho algo a Harry. Al menos para estar segura de que no se encontraría con Ronald a la salida, en especial si recibía malas noticias.

Eso no hacía sino sumarse a la seguridad de que a partir de ese día su vida no sería la misma.

Respiró profundo y entró al oír la voz de una bruja, indicando que entrara. Se arregló las mangas del abrigo y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con otra secretaria más, a la que dijo un nombre. Esperó luego en la salita, simulando hojear una de las revistas de _Witch Weekly_, pero en realidad solo viendo un borrón de las fotos, hasta que la invitaron a seguir. Más vueltas, hasta llegar a una oficina independiente, nuevamente con la misma puerta, el mismo número… 537-1. Tocó y esperó a ser invitada.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger. Por favor, tome asiento. ¿Vino sola?- _Ahora sí, debí haber venido con Harry, seguro._

-Sí, señor. No decía en su carta que debiera venir acompañada- él asintió y comenzó a buscar algo entre los rollos de pergaminos que tenía en el escritorio. Finalmente pareció encontrarlo y lo desenrrolló en la superficie, poniendo unas pesas en las esquinas para que no se recogiera como un resorte.

-Este es el reporte completo de los operativos que se han hecho en la búsqueda de sus padres. Sé que, visto así, no parece muy largo, pero esté tranquila porque…

-Sé que se trata de un encantamiento para que quepa más en menos espacio. Por favor, no se ande con rodeos. ¿Los encontraron? Cumplen seis meses de búsqueda este domingo, y sé que cuando eso sucede reformulan los planes- sabía todo el procedimiento de memoria, después de haberlo buscado en la biblioteca del castillo. Y sabía que, si el hombre que tenía al frente no le daba buenas noticias, lo más probable es que ya no las hubiera después. Por más que ella continuara subiendo a la torre de Astronomía, ya no sería para esperar noticias de ella, sino tal vez para hablar con su profesor. Sintió un hueco en el pecho.

-Todavía no hemos encontrado nada, señorita. El único indicio, que sugirió alguien del equipo, fue que ellos hubieran comprendido mal algún detalle. Wenkins en lugar de Winkins, Austria en lugar de Australia. Sin embargo, nuestra experta en aritmancia ha corrido todas las ecuaciones con todas las variables, y no han arrojado ningún resultado. Es como si, además de todos los hechizos mentales, les hubiera puesto uno para que fueran inencontrables.

-Pero no lo hice. Ya les he pasado las memorias de ese día innumerables veces- respondió ella con un hilo de voz.- ¿Ningún indicio, me dice?- preguntó nuevamente, pues sabía que esa sería la puerta a que la investigación continuara abierta, de alguna forma.

-Ninguno. Lo siento. Por normas del Ministerio, debemos concluir las búsquedas para este caso, hasta que aparezca algo que pueda relacionarse y nos permita iniciarlas de nuevo- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y vio cómo el hombre sacaba una varita para el procedimiento oficial.

-¿Podría tener una copia, antes de que lo selle?- el mago asintió, movió la varita murmurando unas palabras, y el pergamino se duplicó. Luego pronunció el encantamiento que daba por cerrada la investigación, rodeando el rollo con intrincados hilos de magia que luego se condensaron en un sello lacrado con el signo del ministerio.- ¿Hay alguna notificación oficial del cierre?- El hombre tomó uno de los pergaminos oficiales y escribió los datos. Luego tomó otro formato y lo llenó, siguiendo las casillas una a una.

-Aquí tiene, señorita. Lo siento mucho- le dijo, entregándole el rollo y los otros dos pergaminos a Hermione, que los guardó sin verlos en su carpeta. Ella asintió rápidamente. Quería salir de esa oficina chiquita, claustrofóbica y horrible con sus ventanas artificiales. De verdad debería haberle dicho a alguien, aunque fuera a Minerva. O a Harry.

Se despidieron sin mayores formalismos y ella salió como una autómata al corredor, donde al menos había un poco menos de gente, y se sentó en la banca. Sacó con las manos aún temblorosas los pergaminos, para leerlos con cuidado, comenzando con el formulario que no sabía a qué se refería. Lo leyó rápidamente un par de veces. Luego lentamente otras más. Después se quedó viendo el título del documento sin ser capaz de reaccionar, como congelada.

_Certificado de defunción_.

Y valía por sus dos padres, además.

No sabría cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí cuando oyó la voz incrédula de Ron, preguntándole qué hacía allá. Ella elevó la mirada, segura de que, en ese momento en que la declaraban huérfana por falta de encontrar a sus padres, lo último que quería era encontrarse con un exnovio que, además de todos los problemas que habían tenido y por los que debían responder ellos dos solos, había puesto a su otra familia en contra suya.

-Ron, sinceramente, no quiero hablar contigo en este momento- le respondió ella, parándose. Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y guardó los papeles nuevamente en la carpeta, antes de alejarse por el corredor, caminando despacio, sin mirar atrás. No quería lidiar con todo lo que Ron representaba en ese momento. Él no la persiguió, ni dijo nada más. Unos segundos después, sin embargo, oyó otra voz, una igualmente conocida, que la llamaba. Pasos rápidos, y la tensión en sus hombros se relajó solo un poco.

-Pensé que no te iba a alcanzar. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?- le preguntó Harry, que apenas si había perdido el aliento. Ella se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir. Ella misma no sabía por qué no lo había hecho.- Mione, esto era importante. Me habría gustado apoyarte. ¿Qué te dijeron?- a ella se le aguaron los ojos y Harry la abrazó, con esos abrazo suyos, fuertes, nerviosos y alertas, pero cariñosos. No podían ser de nadie más. La sostuvo ahí, sin decir nada, balanceándose solo un poquito de un lado a otro- Ay, Mione. Te voy a llevar a casa, vamos.

La rodeó por la cintura, y la llevó hasta las chimeneas oficiales caminando lentamente. Cuando llegaron a Grimauld la llevó hasta el cuarto que siempre había sido de ella, antes de que se mudara con Ron, y la acostó en la cama. Llamó a Kreacher, con quien habló en voz baja dándole indicaciones. El elfo desapareció, para reaparecer casi inmediatamente con una taza de agua de manzanilla dulce. Mientras ella la tomaba, cada vez más tranquila (¿le habrían puesto algo?), él la acompañó en silencio.

-Voy a escribir unas cartas. ¿Vas a estar bien por un rato?- le preguntó al fin, cuando ella ya no lloraba y parecía que podría dormir un rato. Ella asintió y él levantó las cobijas para que ella se metiera. Mientras el sueño la envolvía, segura ahora de que Harry le había dado alguna indicación más para su infusión a Kreacher. Se acomodó un poco más, viendo por la ventana el anochecer londinense antes de quedarse dormida.


	12. Capítulo 11

_Once_

Los primeros días de diciembre fueron difíciles para Hermione. A pesar de contar con todo el apoyo que podían darle Harry y sus antiguos profesores, el proceso de cerrar las cuentas que aún existieran a nombre de sus padres, vender su participación en la clínica dental, poner en renta su casa mientras decidía qué hacer con ella y todos los otros trámites relacionados, le recordaba a cada paso que ella misma era la que había causado eso al practicar un hechizo tan avanzado por primera vez sobre ellos.

Tal vez, si no hubiera hecho nada, habrían estado a salvo.

Tal vez, si hubiera hablado con ellos, habrían encontrado otra solución.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada, y ahora tenía que recoger los restos que quedaban de su familia, regados en un par de acciones, una casa y las pertenencias que había en esta. Al ir por primera vez en casi año y medio, se sorprendió porque todo continuara de la misma forma, solo cubierto por una cierta capa de polvo. Recogió algunos recuerdos que no había empacado ya antes de partir, y luego llamó a una oficina de mudanzas para que se ocupara del resto y lo llevara a una fundación que siempre le había gustado a sus padres. No creía que se pudiera quedar mucho tiempo más allá. Harry estaba de turno, y aunque Minerva se había ofrecido a acompañarla, no podía imaginarse con ella recogiendo lo poco que le quedaba de sus padres.

Volvió a Grimmauld, donde se estaba quedando en esos días, a eso de las seis, ya noche cerrada en el invierno inminente, llena de paquetes. Si no podía seguir llorando (porque se negaba a permitírselo un minuto más), entonces iba a hornear alguna cosa y hacer la comida para su amigo y así intentar agradecer su hospitalidad. Por lo menos la dificultad que suponía para ella cocinar evitaría que pensara en otras cosas.

Kreacher la recibió extrañado por sus paquetes y se ofreció de inmediato a cocinar y hornear lo que la señorita deseara. Ella le dio las gracias, explicándole que ese día prefería hacerlo, aún si no tuviera idea de _cómo hacerlo_, para ver si podía despejar un poco la mente. Comenzó entonces a seguir las instrucciones muggles de los paquetes de comidas casi listas que había comprado hacía un rato, porque a pesar de su arranque, recordaba las constantes quejas por su falta de conocimiento culinario de parte de Ron.

Al final, se dio por vencida. Kreacher, que la había visto con los ojos cada vez más abiertos, se ofreció nuevamente a ayudarla, y trató de explicarle en su tono cascarrabias qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Así los encontró Harry, horneando un pastel de chocolate al que solo había que agregarle agua y huevo antes de meter al horno.

-Buenas noches- los saludó, luego de verlos por un minuto. Kreacher, conocedor ya de las costumbres del chico, puso a calentar agua para un té. Hermione lo miró, con una media sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- Hermione se encogió de hombros y terminó de echar la mezcla en el molde.

-Supongo que tan bien como me podría haber ido. La semana que viene van a empacar todo y llevarlo a una fundación.

-¿Todo?

-Solo envié un par de cajas a tu sótano. Espero que no te moleste.

-Sabes que no lo hace. Solo me preocupa que te hayas despegado tan fácilmente de…- pareció quedarse sin palabras para continuar.

-¿Lo que quedaba de ellos? Mis padres no son sus muebles. Ojalá lo fueran… Pero sin ellos, son solo un montón de cosas que no me dicen tanto. Apenas si estaba en la casa, entre el colegio y los viajes que hacíamos con ellos. Donde vivieron al final… tal vez solo pasé en total dos o tres meses repartidos en los años-Hermione se quedó en silencio. De verdad no quería hablar más de eso. Harry asintió, y se acercó a donde estaba ella terminando la torta. Se sentó en el mesón y tomó el bowl en el que aún quedaba algo de masa pegada, viéndolo con curiosidad. Tomó una cuchara y empezó a comérsela, sonriendo un poco.

-Dudley siempre hacía esto cuando éramos niños. Por lo general yo estaba al otro lado de la cocina, viéndolo mientras lavaba los platos y las cosas que tía Petunia había ensuciado. Siempre quise probar esto así. No está mal, supongo. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Kreacher y Betty Crocker con sus mezclas listas, más bien. Yo solo seguí lo que me indicaron que hiciera- le dijo ella, metiendo el molde al horno y sentándose junto a Harry. Metió el dedo en el bowl.- En verdad sí sabe rico. Mamá no dejaría que me lo comiera así, porque me dolería la barriga. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Bien, supongo. No pasó mucho. Hoy fue más bien un día de oficina, de llenar reportes y cosas de esas- le respondió él. Al final agregó-: Nada terriblemente emocionante, solo rutina- Hermione rió un poco.

-¿Sí sabes que no será así siempre, no? Terriblemente emocionante no es cosa de todos los días.

-Claro. Espero que no lo sea, en realidad. Cuando es _demasiado_ emocionante termino saliendo herido de alguna forma o involucrado de una manera y otra con sádicos. Tampoco hay que exagerar- le respondió él con un guiño, aunque Hermione vio que de todas formas estaba cansado y no le estaba diciendo todo lo que había pasado en la oficina. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le había preguntado qué había pasado con los Carrows.- ¿Qué vamos a comer? Había pensado en invitarte a comer a algún lado del barrio, una pizzería, cualquier cosa. Salir un poco de esta casa y eso. ¿Qué opinas?

-Pues había hecho un par de cosas…

-Los de la Orden se las pueden comer. Es miércoles, hay reunión a las ocho y media.

-Lo había olvidado por completo- dijo ella. Reunión de la Orden implicaba a muchos Weasleys que no habían querido dirigirle la palabra desde hacía meses. Tal vez por eso la súbita invitación de Harry. Eran casi las ocho.- ¿No tienes que estar tú?

-Hoy no. La agenda no tiene nada que ver con lo que hago- Hermione asintió. En verdad, durante el verano no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para vincularse con la Orden. Sabía que estaba ahí, sabía más o menos de qué iban sus cosas, participaba en las reuniones sociales, como cenas y cumpleaños, pero con la guerra terminada ya no había querido entrar oficialmente en la organización. Harry y Ron lo habían hecho a la primera oportunidad.

Salieron y caminaron a una pizzería muggle de barrio en la que al parecer Harry era cliente frecuente. Pidieron unas pizzas personales y estuvieron en silencio un momento, disfrutando de la compañía. Hermione jugueteó con un tema antes de atreverse a preguntar.

-¿Y cómo están todos?- Harry inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo algo el ceño.- Los Weasley. No te hagas. De la única de la que sé algo es de Ginny, porque la veo de lejos en las comidas o a veces en la biblioteca.

Los Weasley habían sido un tema de conversación tácitamente tabú en esos días en que Hermione había estado en Grimauld, y el que Ron no hubiera aparecido no había hecho sino facilitar las cosas. Al principio había tenido tanto en la cabeza que no había ni pensado en eso, pero con cada día que pasaba sentía más el peso de la ausencia de los pelirrojos. Harry la miró un poco, y al final comenzó a responder.

-Molly está más tranquila con lo de Fred y eso. Recuerdas que el verano estuvo… bueno, no era ella misma. George tampoco. Pero estos días los he visto más animados que de costumbre, supongo que porque ya faltan pocos _death eaters_ por atrapar y eso. Arthur es el mismo de siempre, me pregunta por ti cuando estamos solos. Creo que le gustaría acercarse a ti, pero…

-¿Molly no lo deja?

-Algo así, supongo. Sabes que siempre hace lo que ella dice, así no sea con palabras. Percy está de nuevo cercano a la familia, aún con su puesto en el ministerio, y es oficialmente el niño dorado de Molly, otra vez. Charlie sigue en Rumania con sus dragones. Francamente, de él no sé mucho, lo mismo que siempre. Bill y Fleur están esperando bebé, nos contaron hace un par de semanas…

-¿En serio?

-Te imaginarás cómo están todos. Bebés de la nueva generación, que la generación de la paz, mil cosas de ese estilo. No hay quién calle a Molly, ya está tejiendo sin parar- Harry dijo, con una mezcla de risa y fastidio.

-¿Y te molesta?

-No, sí… Ay, no sé. A veces siento que se están volviendo muy pesados…- Harry cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos sobre ellos, bajo las gafas, antes de pasarse una por la cabeza y ver a Hermione.

-¿Pesados? No me digas que empezaron a mandarte indirectas con que seas papá. ¡Si ni siquiera le has dicho algo a Ginny!

-Yo sé, yo sé. Y créeme, no tengo intención de hacerlo en este momento. Por ahora lo único que quiero es que tenga vacaciones para estar más de un ratico con ella, pero… una cosa es estar con ella y otra es querer casarme y procrear como conejo de una vez con ella- Hermione rió ante la exageración.- Por favor, ni siquiera sé si quiero tener hijos, menos aún tenerlos a los veinte.

-¿Pero sí quieres estar con ella? Me refiero a salir con ella ahora, sin más compromisos- le preguntó Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos. De alguna forma, le parecía importante su respuesta.

-Sí quiero. Me hace falta, Mione. Ella es… no sé, una chispa de vida o algo así. Estar con ella es llenarme de energía. Solo estoy esperando a que sea veinte para poder sacarla de ese castillo un par de semanas- Hermione le sonrió con tristeza, un poquito desinflada. No le puso atención al asunto.

-¿Y Ron?- preguntó al fin. Lo último que quería era oír a Harry hablar de su felicidad con Ginny. Aunque, luego de preguntar por el último hermano Weasley, supo que tampoco quería saber de él.

-Ron…- Harry suspiró y se quedó en silencio, como buscando las palabras. Hermione lo miró confundida, cada vez más arrepentida de haber preguntado por él.- Bueno, es mejor que te lo diga. De todas formas lo oirás en algún punto. Está saliendo desde hace varias semanas con Parvati. Tal vez un mes, no le he llevado mucho la cuenta, pero… parecen estar tomándoselo en serio-

Hermione se quedó sin saber qué decir por unos minutos, en los que solo miró a Harry fijamente. Hacía apenas tres meses estaban juntos, y él en ese momento ya estaba con alguien… y ella apenas daba trompicones con su investigación y sus padres no habían aparecido. ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Tal vez debería haber aceptado que su futuro era ser una trabajadora más del Ministerio, una esposa más del mundo mágico? ¿Cómo era tan fácil para Ron conocer a alguien… acaso lo que ellos habían tenido no había querido decir nada para él y lo único que buscaba era con quien acostarse? ¿O con quien…

-Harry, ¿qué quiere decir "tomándoselo en serio"?

-Quiere decir que Ron está pensando en casarse. Lo siento, Mione.- le respondió él, después de unos segundos, sin quitarle la mirada. En ese punto, Hermione sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría encima, y Harry se estiró sobre la mesa ya vacía para ponerle un brazo en el hombro y tratar de reconfortarla un poco.


	13. Capítulo 12

_Doce_

-Siento mucho lo de sus padres, señorita Granger- le dijo el profesor Snape, cuando la vio acercarse a la mesa de la comida, parándose de su puesto. Ella, viendo un lugar vacío junto al suyo, se sentó a su lado. La mesa todavía estaba bastante sola, la hora más temprana que de costumbre. Justo había dejado su morral en el cuarto y bajaba al desayuno, recién llegada de Grimauld. Cuando la noche anterior se había enterado de que Ron no seguiría quedándose donde Parvati (ahí era donde había estado, al parecer), había empacado. Después de todo, ya había terminado lo que tenía que hacer en Londres.- Espero que algún día logren dilucidar lo que realmente sucedió.

-Gracias, profesor Snape- dijo ella. Entre lo que le había dicho Harry y cerrar definitivamente la casa de sus padres, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche. Se quedó viendo las diferentes bandejas, sin decidirse a qué probar, con la mente todavía embotada.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- ella lo miró y asintió, y reaccionando un poco, estiró la mano para tomar la tetera. Se sirvió el té temblando un poco, y tomó un trozo de pan con mermelada.- Tal vez debería ir a recostarse un poco después de desayunar.

-No podría hacerlo, señor. Tengo… no he hecho nada esta semana, y de todas formas no tengo sueño.

-No tiene sueño- repitió él fríamente, viéndola con una ceja levantada, como era usual. Ella no se encogió como otras veces, sino que lo vio tranquilamente. Tal vez el cansancio acumulado de la semana eran más fuertes que la intimidación que podía producir el profesor Snape.

-No, señor.

-Cuando termine de desayunar, va a pasar por donde Poppy, le va a decir que la mando para que le entregue una poción de y va a tomársela. No quiero verla ni en los jardines, ni en la bilbioteca, ni en cualquier lugar que no sea su cama.

-Sabe que podría simplemente estudiar en mi cuarto- le respondió ella, más audaz de lo que se sentía en verdad.

-Y sabe que me daría cuenta- le respondió el como si fuera algo perfectamente evidente. Luego añadió secamente-: Coma- Ella obedeció, sintiendo que se ponía un poco roja, con los ojos ardiéndole, y se comió lentamente su pan, sin apetito.

Caminó por los pasillos sin afán, viendo el paisaje por las ventanas, el lago tranquilo, el campo lleno de nieve, recordando las veces que había corrido por ahí más pequeña, luego de encontrar alguna pista para resolver el misterio del año. O cuando Ron había estado enfermo por esa poción espantosa en la enfermería. O Harry… Harry todas esas veces. Pensar en Ginny, que tenía tanta suerte de que alguien como él la quisiera. Pidió la poción a Poppy, que se la dio sin preguntas e incluso le ofreció una cama, que ella declinó cortésmente. De vuelta a su torre, oyó la voz del profesor Snape, que la llamaba.

-¿No le indiqué que fuera a la cama?- ella suspiró.

-Lo estoy haciendo, señor. Caminando para allá- le mostró la botellita como prueba de que así era. Él la alcanzó en un par de pasos.

-Vamos, la acompañaré hasta la puerta. Me preocupa que se exija demasiado. Es más importante ahora que descanse. ¿Ha pasado algo más en estos días? Minerva me contó que la había visto sorprendentemente tranquila, y no puedo decir que se encuentre así en este momento.

-Creo que es simplemente la acumulación de hechos, señor- él asintió y continuaron caminando.

-Severus, si le parece adecuado. No tiene sentido que me diga profesor Snape. Ya no soy su profesor, y hasta llama a Minerva por su nombre de pila. No debería ser diferente.

-Está bien, señor. Severus, perdón- enrojeció un poco. Le costaría más acostumbrarse a llamarlo así a él que lo que había tardado en llamar a su profesora de transformaciones por su nombre. Él la miró y asintió, parco como siempre, sin cambiar la expresión de la cara en lo más mínimo.

-¿Acumulación de hechos, decías?- preguntó al final, con su voz pausada, cuidadosa, pero igualmente formal.

-Pensar en lo que podría haber hecho o no. Lo que puede haber pasado o no- Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, sin saber si continuar. ¿Qué tanto podría importarle realmente a Snape su vida?- Hablé con Harry ayer.

No supo si decir algo más. En realidad, más allá de las conversaciones a propósito de su proyecto y de temas completamente irrelevantes (el de las mermeladas, o aquella vez que habían discutido por la mejor marca de tinta borrable), no solía discutir nada demasiado personal con el profesor. Él la animó a continuar con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y en ese punto Hermione pensó que, al final, igual podía confiar en él. Se le ocurrían muy pocas personas que supiera que fueran tan fieles y cerradas, si es que existían. Solo esperaba que no la tomara por la quinceañera hormonal que se sentía en ese momento, a pesar de tener ya 19 años.

-Yo…-comenzó de nuevo un momento más tarde, sin saber muy bien cómo poner en palabras lo que había pasado, porque sentía que era absurdo que ella misma le estuviera dando importancia de cualquier tipo- Yo sé que es una bobada, dadas las circunstancias, el tiempo que ha pasado… incluso que fui yo la que quiso dar por terminada la relación. Harry me contó que es posible que Ron se case con Parvati.

-Parvati, ¿la niña que tenía una gemela?- Hermione suspiró. Las cosas en que se fijaba Snape.

-No las puedes haber olvidado ya. Estuvieron aquí hasta mayo. De hecho, Padma decidió repetir séptimo y está viniendo a clases. Ravenclaw- él asintió, haciendo alguna conexión mental que ella no esperaba entender.

-Entonces Parvati se casaría con Ron- comentó él sin emoción en sus palabras, como si le diera lo mismo si sucediera o no. Lo que era el caso, probablemente. Pero era él quien había preguntado.

-Si todo sale según lo que tiene planeado, sí. Parecen tener las cosas claras en ese sentido en su familia… me pregunto por qué no me di cuenta nunca.

-Estabas viendo otras cosas en él y no pensando en cómo sería todo si finalmente era una pareja, seguramente.- voltearon por una esquina, y el bajó la mirada a su cara.- Hermione, hay personas que simplemente no se olvidan, porque lo marcan a uno para siempre. Conoces mi historia, de la que no vamos a hablar más que para decir que entiendo lo que no es olvidar a alguien. Sin embargo, hay un camino largo entre aferrarse y no olvidar, como es mi caso, y no olvidar, pero seguir adelante. Ronald no es, menos mal, el único hombre con quien vas a estar. No estaría a tu altura, en todo caso, y en algún punto es posible que hasta te aburrieras por la simple monotonía y tranquilidad que él espera de una relación. Es como esperan muchas familias tradicionales que sucedan las cosas. Se casan jóvenes, comparten si acaso un par de años, tienen hijos. En la vejez, descansan solos.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, dándole vuelticas a la botella con la poción de dormir con una mano distraídamente. Eso lo entendía… De hecho, creía haber leído al respecto en algún momento en que había hecho una comparación entre las costumbres matrimoniales de los muggles y los magos. Sin embargo, no había pensado en el momento que fuera algo tan extremo, que se diera aún en sus días, que fuera con personas tan jóvenes. Sin embargo, cuando había leído jóvenes, en esa época, había asumido que eran 23 años o algo así. No sabía ella cómo encajaba en eso. No quería tener 30 o 35 y estar sola en medio de muchas parejas que ya estarían enviando sus hijos al colegio. Eran pocos los casos de matrimonios de edades mayores, Minerva era más una excepción que una regla.

Vio nuevamente la cara de Snape, que miraba tranquilamente al frente, como si no esperara respuesta, y preguntó-: ¿Por qué te aferras?- Lo hizo antes de darse cuenta, en parte porque le había llamado la atención y le dolía la soledad de su mentor, que podría ser en el futuro la suya propia, en parte porque sabía que si seguía la corriente de pensamiento estaría llorando antes de la puerta, que estaba ya al fondo del corredor.

-Mi historia es un tema del que no se va a hablar. Nunca.- le respondió él, el tono cerrado sin admitir objeciones de ningún tipo, dando por concluida la discusión. Ella lo miró, pero no alcanzó a decir nada.- Ahora, la poción y a la cama- le dijo él, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaban en la puerta de su torre. Negó con la cabeza ante el tono lejanamente paternal de sus últimas palabras y se despidió con un gesto antes de entrar. Siguió las instrucciones y por fin descansó unas horas.


	14. Capítulo 13

_Trece_

Comenzó a ir nuevamente a la Torre de Astronomía todas las noches, a pensar. Las últimas semanas lo había hecho cada vez más espaciadamente, pero en esos días sentía que tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente y solo quería sentarse a ver las estrellas durante un rato. Subía con un chocolate caliente, envuelta en una de sus capas más gruesas y con el gorro hasta debajo de las orejas, y se sentaba a pensar. Algunos días se encontraba a Severus, con el que hablaba más bien poco en esas ocasiones. Era como si ambos supieran que el otro subía a ese lugar en busca de soledad y tranquilidad para pensar, lo que no evitaba que una que otra noche se enfrascaran en alguna conversación.

Retomó su investigación con más ánimo y ahínco que nunca, como si fuera una obligación terminar al menos una parte antes de las fiestas. Cuando Minerva se dio cuenta le comentó a Severus que, luego de cruzar algunas palabras (más contundentes de lo necesario, tal vez), había logrado que descansara al menos en las tardes y bajara al comedor para todas las comidas. Sin embargo, no tenía mucho apetito en esos días.

Con cada noche que pasaba, sentía cómo se acercaba Navidad, y pensaba en que sería la segunda que pasaría sin saber de sus padres. Ese día se cumpliría el aniversario de lo ocurrido en Godric's Hollow, y a pesar de las cosas lindas de esa noche (Harry conociendo la tumba de sus padres, por ejemplo), no dejaba de tener pesadillas con Nagini.

Cada vez más frecuentes.

Mezcladas con otras cosas, claro.

La batalla de Hogwarts.

Gringotts.

La discusión con Ron.

La casa de los Malfoy.

El escape el verano del año anterior de la Madriguera.

El certificado de defunción de sus padres.

La huida del Ministerio.

Tantas cosas.

Minerva trató de hablar con ella una mañana que tenía los ojos particularmente rojos. Severus también buscó tocar el tema, pero ella se cerró y no permitió que ninguno de sus antiguos profesores supiera de sus terrores nocturnos, porque no sabía de otra palabra con qué nombrarlos. Intentó actuar lo más normalmente posible frente a ellos, y cuando Minerva le ofreció que compartiera con otros de los profesores y alumnos las fiestas de Navidad había aceptado sin pensarlo. Estaban aún los compromisos de la Orden, pero sabía que podría ir un tiempo pequeño luego de la cena, dedicarse a conversaciones con las personas con que se sintiera más cómoda y evitar un poco a los pelirrojos.

Cada vez se acercaba más la fecha de vacaciones del colegio, y aunque se sentía un ambiente festivo, ella no lograba participar. No sabía siquiera con quién hacerlo… El trío se había, después de todo, desintegrado, y Harry tenía otros compromisos. Ni siquiera pensó en molestarlo. Buscó sumergirse cada vez más en los libros, dijera lo que dijera Severus, y trasnochaba leyendo sobre complejidad, ciencia y alquimia con la única esperanza de estar demasiado cansada para soñar.

El 20 de diciembre, después de lo que casi pareció una fiesta a la hora del desayuno, muchos de los alumnos dejaron Hogwarts para reunirse con sus familias. Otros tantos se quedaron, también, huérfanos que habían quedado sin familia luego de la guerra. Hermione, desde su puesto en la mesa de los profesores, vio a Ginny partir con Luna luego de terminar el desayuno. Reían y charlaban, con un Neville algo pensativo al lado. No pudo evitar una tristeza mezclada con algo de celos. Ellos tenían familias a las que volver. Harry estaría con ella… le preocupaba un poco que olvidara por completo a su amiga de más de ocho años solo porque su novia estaría de vacaciones.

El apetito que tenía pareció cerrarse de repente, y apartó su plato. Tal vez debería ella también buscarse una familia. Una de retazos, claro. Vio a sus compañeros de mesa, los profesores que ese día desayunaban alegremente, y se dio cuenta de que, al final, ellos eran una familia en sí misma. Para muchos, la única que había. Y la habían invitado y aceptado en los meses anteriores. Suspiró.

No era una mala familia… y aunque el afecto se demostraba poquísimas veces, de forma más bien formal, era evidente que estaba ahí, presente entre todos. Recordó a Minerva consolado a Trelawney hacía años. Cerrando lo ojos, pensó en Ron. No tanto en que quisiera estar con él (de hecho, no quería), sino en cómo la había abrazado y besado. Cómo la abrazaba Harry cuando la veía. Cómo estaban Neville y Luna juntos. Cómo consentía Harry a Ginny.

No es que quisiera casarse ahora. Pero sí quería compañía, alguien con quién charlar de lo que leía, de lo que sentía, de lo que pensaba. Alguien a quien abrazar y consentir. Alguien que la hiciera sentir menos sola. Alguien con quién reírse despreocupadamente.

Tal vez podría conocer a alguien… en algún momento. No se le ocurría ninguno de sus compañeros de colegio en ese momento, para ser sincera, pero en algún lado debía haber alguien interesante. ¿Tal vez en el congreso al que Severus le había dicho que fueran? Podría ser una opción. Se quedó revolviendo lo que quedaba de té en la taza lentamente, pensando, mientras veía transcurrir el desayuno.

Las fiestas fueron tranquilas. Transcurrieron en un ambiente agridulce. En el castillo, la mayoría de los alumnos que se habían quedado era la primera o segunda Navidad que pasaban sin sus padres, que habían muerto en la guerra, y no dejaba de haber un dejo de tristeza en la celebración. Minerva se había esforzado, junto con las cabezas de las casas, en rendir de alguna forma un homenaje a los padres caídos, para no perder su memoria. Pero, más allá de eso, también era la primera Navidad en paz, una paz que no tenía la sombra de Voldemort aún acechante.

Hermione pasó por Grimauld después de la cena, porque quería saludar a algunos de sus miembros. Hizo lo que más pudo por pasar desapercibida y lo logró en gran medida, pues las personas con que habló parecieron entender que había aún alguna incomodidad frente a los Weasley. Deseaba que no fuera así, porque a pesar de todo siempre los consideraría su familia, pero al ver la mirada que le había dirigido Molly desde el otro lado del salón, mientras caminaba a la biblioteca, sabía que no era el momento de acercarse a ellos.

Antes de irse se le acercó un momento Arthur, que luego de mirar sobre su hombro le dio un abrazo. Hermione respondió con ganas.

-Hermione, sé que no puedo disculparme por la actitud de Molly y de los otros. Francamente, no la entiendo… pero tú sabes cómo es ella. Terca y temperamental. Solo quería decirte que siempre cuentas conmigo, para lo que quieras. Si me escribes a la oficina, no debería haber ningún problema. ¿Has estado bien en estos días? Te veo más flaca.

-Supongo que será el clima. Muchas gracias, Arthur. En serio agradezco tus palabras… después de que me informaran de que habían dado por terminada la búsqueda me he sentido algo sola, y me gustaría tomar tu oferta y escribirte de vez en cuando- le dijo ella. Arthur le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro, le guiñó un ojo y salió de la biblioteca, cerrando le puerta detrás suyo.

Hermione se quedó viendo el fuego, pensativa. No había visto a Harry sino de lejos, sentado en un sillón con Ginny, inmersos en un pequeño mundo… o eso le pareció. Sintió que se le encogía algo un poquito por dentro, y pensó de nuevo que en el congreso tal vez podría conocer a alguien interesante. Oyó un portazo y un golpe seco, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, llevando su mano a su varita, sus instintos agudizados luego de los meses de la carpa.

Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras, y no supo cómo reaccionar. Sus instintos no estaban preparados para ese tipo de situaciones. Ron había entrado con Parvati, seguramente pensando que la biblioteca ya estaría vacía. La estaba besando apasionadamente empujándola contra la puerta, llevando una de las piernas de la chica a rodear su cintura mientras su mano consentía la pierna cada vez más arriba. ¿Debía tal vez hacer algo? ¿Hacerles notar su presencia? ¿Simplemente irse? Al final se decidió por lo último, y dando unos pasos hacia atrás llegó a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y volvió a su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aterrizó en su cuarto todavía menos graciosamente de lo normal, llena de hollín, y mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos (embarrándose la cara aún más) trató de pensar qué era lo que la había afectado tanto. ¿Acaso quería aún a Ron? No, no era eso. ¿Tal vez quería que alguna vez se hubiera comportado así con ella? No… No se habría quejado, es cierto, pero a su relación le había faltado mucho más que eso. Más bien, pensó al final, entre lágrimas, lo que le había dolido era la soledad aguda que ver a alguien más así le había producido. Y Harry no se había separado de Ginny. Lo que, se dio cuenta en algún punto, le importó mucho más de lo que le había importado que Neville estuviera igualmente pegado a Luna. Ver a estos últimos siempre la alegraba. Ver a Harry con Ginny… ya no lo hacía.


	15. Capítulo 14

_Catorce_

Miró la hora cuando se calmó un poco y decidió que sería bueno que fuera a la cama. Puso a calentar agua para una infusión de lavanda, manzanilla y miel que siempre lograba relajarla y subió a ponerse la pijama mientras tanto. Dejó de una vez lista la taza y las hierbas, una cucharada de miel en el fondo del recipiente. Se lavó la cara con agua fría, quitándose el hollín embarrado y con la esperanza de no tener los ojos tan rojos al final. Luego de secarse, se vio al espejo, pálida, los ojos hinchados y el pelo húmedo pegado a la frente. Suspiró y sintió una lágrima más correr por su mejilla. Se la limpió con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Mione? ¿Estás bien?- se volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta del baño, que había dejado abierta. Ahí estaba Harry, su infusión en la mano y una expresión de sorpresa que igualaba a la de Hermione- Quería pasar un tiempo contigo, pero cuando le pregunté a Arthur dónde estabas ya te habías ido. ¿Qué pasó?

Dejó la taza junto al lavamanos, en el mesón lleno de las cosas que Hermione había usado esa noche para sentirse un poco menos pálida, tal vez hasta algo bonita. Luego, se acercó y la encerró en uno de sus abrazos firmes, estables, y ella no pudo sino llorar desconsoladamente. Harry la sostuvo ahí, en silencio, envolviéndola en sus brazos delgados y nerviosos, con toda la paciencia.

Cuando estuvo más calmada la llevó a la cama, como esa vez hacía semanas. Ella se sentó en el borde y se sacó los zapatos torpemente, Harry volvió por la aromática al baño. Se la entregó, dio la vuelta a la cama y se quitó también los zapatos antes de sentarse en la cama, subiendo las piernas para sentarse al estilo indio. Trató de alcanzar a Hermione, pero ella se quedó inmóvil, dándole la espalda.

-Ven. Quiero abrazarte y que sepas que estoy aquí contigo. No me he ido a ningún lado aunque ya no vivamos los dos en este castillo.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de tu amiga- le dijo ella con un hilo de voz, sin moverse de su puesto ni girar la cabeza.

-No, Mione. Eso nunca.

-Te vi con Ginny, de lejos… Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me siento mal. Después entró Ron con Parvati, y… no sé qué me pasó. No podía seguir ahí. No aguanté la soledad. No sé qué me está pasando estos días, Harry. Es como si todo se estuviera cayendo- se oyó un ruido de cobijas y Harry la abrazó por detrás.

-_No estás sola_. De verdad que no. Hay muchísima gente que te quiere y que estaría aquí solo con que lo pidieras. No te aísles, Mione. Por favor- ella suspiró, y dejó la taza en la mesa.- Toma de la aromática. Me voy a quedar contigo esta noche.- Ella se estiró de nuevo para coger la taza, y él mientras tanto acomodó las cobijas.

-¿Y Ginny?

-Tendrá que entender. Está con su familia en Navidad, yo estoy con parte de la mía. Ven aquí.

-¿Tú no quieres tomar nada?- Harry la miró, sorprendido. Se paró y bajó por las escaleras. Volvió un minuto después con un firewhiskey.

-No sabía que tenías de esto.

-Sé que a ti y a Hagrid les gusta. Yo no tomo, pero… cuando los recibo me gusta tenerles. ¿De verdad no hay problema con que te quedes?

-No. Ahora yo decido qué hago con mi vida. Y si alguien tiene un problema con eso, se lo tendrá que aguantar solo. Se sentó en la cama, tapándose las piernas con la cobija, y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias- se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, cada uno disfrutando de su bebida, Harry pasándole un brazo por la cintura a Hermione, que se apoyó en su hombro. No había necesidad de hablar. Cuando terminaron, Harry puso la taza y el vaso en la mesa de noche antes de apagar la luz.

-Vamos a dormir. Quiero que descanses esta noche- Hermione asintió, y en pocos minutos, abrazada por Harry, se durmió para pasar la noche más tranquila y sin sueños que había tenido en semanas.

Su ánimo no mejoró luego de las fiestas. Al día siguiente de Navidad, Harry se había quedado a desayunar con ella antes de volver a casa. Despertar con él y compartir momentos cotidianos le había recordado los meses en la carpa, cuando había surgido ese compañerismo y entendimiento que aún hoy persistían. Había hablado con él un par de días después. Al parecer, aún si dijera que no le importaba, sí había tenido problemas al volver, en particular con Ginny y Molly, que habían exigido conocer su paradero y, al conocerlo, habían estallado en una furia que no les conocía. _Igual, eso no cambia nada, Mione. Eres mi familia y te seguiré visitando les guste o no, cuando quieras o lo necesites, cuando me den ganas de saludarte o me pase por el castillo. Puede que lo haga más este semestre, según surja o no un proyecto en conjunto de los aurores con algunos profesores del colegio._

Con todo y eso, el nuevo año no pareció ser un momento de renacer, el comienzo fresco que prometía todo el mundo, sino que la encontró en un rincón oscuro del castillo, viendo por la ventana y con lágrimas en los ojos. El descanso de Navidad se había perdido con el correr de los días y casi no encontraba nada que le levantara el ánimo. Cada día que pasaba, sus sueños se instalaban más y tardaban menos en aparecer. Comenzó a frecuentar menos algunas partes del castillo donde recordaba haber visto caer a alguien, porque sentía los gritos cuando caminaba por ahí. Cuando perdió el apetito, trató de elegir horas menos concurridas para comer… Pero en todo caso el comedor había sido escenario de demasiada tristeza, demasiada violencia, y buscó ir a Hogsmeade tan seguido como le era posible, para poder comer en paz de vez en cuando.

Los profesores trataban de animarla de varias formas, cada uno a su manera. Minerva la invitó a tomar té más seguido. Pomona le regaló una planta que tenía unas flores chiquiticas, blanco amarillento, que emitían una luz similar a la del sol. Se decía que alegraban. Severus la invitaba a dar paseos para hablar de su trabajo en los jardines, donde había más aire fresco, y le recordaba que en pocas semanas irían al congreso, como si salir del castillo podría ayudarle. ¿Tal vez lo haría?

Pero no parecían ser muy efectivos. Ella trataba de mostrar que se encontraba bien, que no había ningún problema. Simulaba comer y trataba de sonreír cuando estaba en el comedor con los otros profesores, pero no tenía forma de ocultar que estaba perdiendo más peso del que podía ser sano, y los hechizos que ocultaban la palidez y las ojeras solo llegaban hasta un punto para ocultar los rastros de lágrimas. A veces pensaba en dejarlo todo, _todo_, y no pensar más.

Esa noche, cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta, estaba encerrada en su sala, con la chimenea prendida gracias a la insistencia de los elfos y una aromática que ya no humeaba, olvidada en la mesa. Una única luz prendida junto a su sofá iluminaba el libro que estaba leyendo. Buscaba leer para escapar de la realidad, y el nivel de complejidad de sus lecturas lo permitía. Eran la única motivación en esos días, porque le permitían mantener su mente alejada de ella y de cualquier pensamiento autodestructivo. Cuando leía sobre alquimia, ella no existía. Ya era tarde, tal vez más de la una, y miró la puerta sin entender quién podría estar golpeando a esa hora.

-Mione, voy a abrir la puerta- oyó la voz de Harry, que un par de segundos después entró a la sala, echó una mirada general buscándola y caminó rápidamente a donde estaba. Se arrodilló junto al sofá, tomándola por los hombros y viéndola fijamente antes de abrazarla. Sintió más fuerza y más nervios de lo normal en ese gesto, y vio que en la puerta se encontraban Minerva y Severus.

-Hermione, por favor disculpa. Tratamos de decirle que podía hablar contigo en la mañana, pero no quiso escucharnos- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, por lo que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, antes de esconderla en el hombro de su amigo. Oyó la puerta hacer clic al cerrarse pocos segundos después.

-Por favor, no te hagas esto- dijo Harry al final, sin separase de ella.- Si quieres hablar con alguien, llámame. Si no quieres pasar la noche sola, llámame. Si crees que estás sola, no lo estás. _Llámame. _Aquí estoy, Mione, siempre. _Solo llámame_. Minerva y Snape me contaron que empezaste durmiendo mal, que ahora casi no comes… que incluso evitas ir a algunas partes. _Estoy aquí_- le dijo con urgencia.

Hermione no supo qué responder. Ya no tenía palabras. Era como si, en diciembre y lo que había pasado de enero, la hubiera vaciado de todo l que había sido una vez. Harry se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-Ven conmigo a Grimauld. Sal de este castillo, si es lo que te tiene mal. Puedes ir luego directamente al congreso con Snape. Le digo a Ron que se vaya por un par de semanas a donde Parvati y descansas. Incluso me gustaría que vieras a un _Healer_… a veces siento que esto se me está saliendo de las manos y no soporto verte mal. Vamos. Ya le escribiré a Minerva lo que pasó y estoy seguro de que entenderá.

Ella lo miraba, sin decidirse, sin saber si había algo que decidir. Harry no le quitaba los ojos de los suyos. Al final, pensó que tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez, si salía unos días de ese castillo asfixiante, podría tener algo de paz mental.- Tendría que empacar.- Fue lo que atinó a decir. Harry asintió.

-Hazlo. Yo le escribo a Minerva. Ahora que lleguemos vas directo a la cama. Ron está, pero no tienes por qué cruzarte con él. Tiene turno de seis en el Ministerio. Yo hablo con él en la mañana. De cualquier forma, pasa casi todo el tiempo donde Parvati.


End file.
